Konoha Church Camp
by Caffeinewired
Summary: Church camp has never been so adolescently brilliant. Mortal enemies since kinder garden, what will Sasuke and Sakura do when they go to the same church camp over the summer? M for later chapters. Rewritten.
1. Bus Ride, Part 1

**Title: Konoha Church Camp**

_Summary:_ _Church camp has never been so adolescently brilliant. Mortal enemies since kinder garden, what will Sasuke and Sakura do when they go to the same church camp over the summer? M for later chapters. _

**Chapter 1: Bus ride, Part 1**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I stumbled awkwardly on the last step of the god forsaken bus that was hauling me off to church camp. _Konoha_ church camp to be a bit more specific.

It's about eight hours from my house. And it sucks. My mom is making me go for the summer because she's going to be working double jobs and doesn't feel comfortable having me stay home alone for such long periods of time.

I started searching for my best friend Ino while I walked down the isle.

She's a little ditsy but she's all I've got, and I'm grateful. I just..had difficulty showing it on occasions. I slumped into the seat next to her and put my worn book sack stuffed with necessities on my lap. I didn't need to bring any clothes in an account of they would be providing uniforms for us. Even more fun.

"Hey Ino, whats up?" I asked, nonchalantly. When she started to answer, I planned on listening, I really did, but at that exact moment, Sasuke Uchiha decided to step foot on the bus. My _worst enemy_. He was in a charcoal colored button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark blue jeans and converse. He scratched the back of his head, messing up his already messy hair. He was always pulling _my _hair in kinder garden to fourth grade, throwing rocks at me from the playground for fifth through sixth.

And during seventh through eighth he would shoot spitballs at me with the rest of his immature friends. Finally, during freshmen year, he put a giant wad of gum in my waist length pink hair, forcing me to trim it a little. It was still half way down my back, but still he was an _ass_. Now it was the summer before Senior year, and I still hadn't escaped him.

He sent me a trademark smirk as he passed my seat. I returned the favor with a glare as he kept walking, sitting directly behind me next to his quirky friend Naruto. I was too busy reminiscing angrily about my past when Ino snapped her fingers in my face. I turned to her abruptly when she looked at me with a questioning look in her eyes as always. "Were you listening?" She asked.

"...yes." I lied after a moment.

"Good." She said, continuing her story on who knows what.

Only fifteen minutes passed before Ino dozed off. She had stayed awake all night in advance so she wouldn't have to suffer on the ride there. I was basically doomed. It was 11 AM, and all I had to occupy me was Naruto's loud mouth, obnoxious laughter, and Sasuke's vulgar language for eight hours. Joy.

I felt a tug on my recently blow dryed hair and turned around with a disgusted look on my face. It never worked. He gave me that evil smirk again as he pulled out a pack of gum from his jeans pocket. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't you dare." I warned, hatred dripping of off every syllable.

His smirk increased as he slid a single piece out of the pack and put the rest back in his pocket.

I grabbed the seat I was sitting in at the top and turned my body to face him, prepared to attack if he tried anything.

"Whatever Haruno. You know you wish I'd make a move on you."

My face contorted with confusion but then quickly turned into disgust as he opened his mouth and slowly slid the piece inside suggestively, his fingertip being the last thing to touch it. I made my voice extremely low so only he could hear.

"No but your future boyfriend does." I whispered as I pointed my finger past him at another senior student named Orochimaru. He was bi, and he kissed Sasuke when he was drunk at some party once. Sasuke didn't find out until the next day when Orochimaru passed him in the hall and commented on his kissing skills. It was the best and only material I had to get on his last nerve.

When he turned back around to face me his expression held the same disgust mine had when he said I wished he'd make a move on me. So I was satisfied and turned around.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I stepped lazily on the bus. Honestly, I was only going because Sakura Haruno was going, and it was oh so fun to torture her. My _favorite enemy._

It was getting difficult to annoy her, but it was fun nonetheless. I was also going because my step dad, Kakashi, said I needed to straighten up, but I'll just pretend I really want to be here for now.

I smirked at Sakura in her tight gray shirt and light blue jeans. She glared at me for the billionth time in my life before I sat directly behind her next to Naruto, who immediately started talking to me about his difficulties making ramen this morning, and how long it took him to pack enough ramen for the whole summer.

I sighed as I eyed his four book sacks stuffed to the max with instant ramen. "I really don't think its enough." He was saying, when I remembered that gum in my pocket. I argued with Naruto for a few seconds on how stupid he was. It was going to be a long ride so I might as well enjoy it.

I reached out with my slender pale fingers and grasped a few strands of her long hair and tugged lightly. She whipped around with the look that I enjoyed immensely. I loved doing what she hated. All the other girls would have giggled if I'd done that to them. I liked the difference.

I smirked at the thought as I pulled out a pack of gum from my pocket, making her remember her recently cut hair. I hadn't wanted her to cut it all off, but I wanted to make her angry. It worked.

"Don't you dare." She spat at me, my enjoyment shot up as I slid a piece of gum slowly from the pack and unwrapped it.

"Whatever Haruno. You know you wish I'd make a move on you." I said seductively as I slid the piece in my mouth slowly, debating on if I should add a wink into the mix. She looked so disgusted it made me want to laugh, but I kept on my satisfied evil face as she began talking lowly to me. I was about to picture what she would look like naked and angry when I heard her words.

"No but your future boyfriend does." She said as she pointed her finger past me at the senior student named Orochimaru. He was bi, and he kissed me when I was drunk at some party. I didn't even find out until the next day when he passed me in the hall and commented on my kissing skills. It was the best and only material she had to get on my last nerve, and I hated it. Because it was always effective. I turned around in disgust, unable to look at him any longer.

I didn't know what would be hotter on her. A satisfied look, or an angry one. She had to be naked though. Now that I think about it, she's the only girl in school I haven't seen naked. I don't like her or anything. She's hot. I don't mind seeing hot girls naked.

* * *

**Yayy, I'm revising this story because I took a glance at it and realized how horrible I think my word choice and sentence structure was here. So I intend to fix it pronto (;**


	2. Bus Ride, Part 2

**Title: Konoha Church Camp**

_Summary:_ _Church camp has never been so adolescently brilliant. Mortal enemies since kinder garden, what will Sasuke and Sakura do when they go to the same church camp over the summer? M for later chapters._

**Chapter 2: Bus Ride, Part 2**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I looked over at Ino warily as she slept. I kind of wanted to wake her up so I would have something to listen to besides Naruto's loud mouth.

That's when I noticed it. There was absolutely _nothing _to listen to. Not even Naruto. It was too quiet. I looked at the people in front of me. All asleep. I turned in my seat a little, making sure I avoided Sasuke's gaze and scanned all the people towards the back. They were all asleep too from what I could see. Naruto was sleeping too because I could hear him snoring.

_'What the hell? Did everyone stay awake all night last night?'_ What am I supposed to do now? So bored. So _unbelievably_ bored. I almost _wanted_ someone to pull my hair now.

I glanced at the sleeping girl across from me. Her name was Hinata Hyuga. She's really really shy, and always faints around Naruto. She was also asleep. I sighed and rested my head on the back of the seat. Maybe I should try sleeping too.

I heard the light sound of footsteps. Keeping my attention ahead of me I figured it was probably just someone getting up to throw something away, until I saw Orochimaru take a seat beside Hinata..and across from me.

I adverted my eyes and watched the scenery out of the window. I now envied Ino's window seat. The awkward feeling was getting to me.

I felt someone tug my hair and was almost a tad bit happy Sasuke chose now to act, but then I realized it wasn't Sasuke who pulled my hair at all. It was Orochimaru. His feet were in the middle of the isle, legs spread in an unattractive way, with his body leaning forward and his forearms resting on his knees. He was starting to creep me out. A smirk graced his lips and I could tell he was about to speak.

"Oh, look, Orochimaru finally got himself a girlfriend." Sasuke's voice rang out, not loud enough to wake anyone, but loud enough to where his sarcasm was obvious.

Orochimaru's eyes finally left me and glued themselves to Sasuke. Should I stay out of it? I was kind of in it. Why was Sasuke in _my_ business anyway?

"Don't be jealous because I'm thinking of kissing someone other then you Sasuke."

That voice _and_ statement sent chills up my spine. Not the good kind either. The really gross _'I want to throw up my breakfast'_ kind.

I expected Sasuke's cocky reply but it didn't come.

Orochimaru turned his attention back to me and I glared at him. What a perv. Why was he even here?

"What..are you doing?" Man! What the hell kind of question is that? Stupid stupid.

He smirked again and this time he spoke to me instead.

"Want to come sit with me in the back? We could be alone."

I wanted to throw up again. Actually. I did throw up. I stood abruptly and ran to the front of the bus, fell to my knees and let my cocoa pebbles get the best of me as I emptied my breakfast into the trash can.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto finally decided to shut up. I knew all that talking would eventually wear him out. Plus, he hadn't gotten any sleep because he was so excited. I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked out of the window. This church camp was going to be such a waste of time. At least I could annoy Haruno.

I watched her turn around in her seat and look at the people behind us. She completely ignored me. She turned around after a moment. There was no way she was going to get away with ignoring me like that. My right hand twitched. Probably because I usually always flick her ear or pull her hair when I want her attention. This time however, I unfortunately got distracted when I heard someone walking up the isle.

My eyes narrowed when I realized it was Orochimaru. I glared at him as he took a seat across from Sakura, next to the sleeping Hyuga girl. I saw him eye her hungrily. I knew that look. I made it all the time. He was picturing her naked. I shuddered. I saw him reach out and pull a string of her hair.

That bastard. That's _my_ move.

I couldn't take it anymore. She was _my _enemy. Come to think of it she was my only_ mutual_ enemy. All the other people I hated liked me. No way was I losing her to him.

"Oh, look, Orochimaru finally got himself a girlfriend." I voiced out, not loud enough to wake anyone, but loud enough to where my sarcasm was obvious. I wanted his eyes off of her. Now.

Orochimaru's gaze finally left her and disgustingly glued themselves to me. He better not picture _me _naked.

"Don't be jealous because I'm thinking of kissing someone other then you, Sasuke."

I couldn't tell you how absolutley sickening that statement was. I could die. Not only did he picture her naked. He was thinking of kissing her.

Wait.

Naked.

Kissing.

Kissing naked.

That means. Oh _hell_ no.

I guess I was too caught off guard to say anything, because his eyes returned to Sakura.

"What..are you doing?" I heard her ask stupidly. Wasn't it obvious? So naive.

His smirk came again and this time he spoke to her instead.

"Want to come sit with me in the back? We could be alone."

I eyed him with pure malice before bringing my attention back to her slightly visible pink hair.

Only it wasn't there. She was at the front of the bus, her body hunched over, one hand holding her hair as she was being sick in the garbage can.

For some reason I felt extremely satisfied.

"Looks like she doesn't feel the same way Orochimaru." I said, as I eyed his expressionless face.

I was definitley keeping _my _enemy.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. Arrival and Roomies

**Title: Konoha Church Camp**

_Summary:_ _Church camp has never been so adolescently brilliant. Mortal enemies since kinder garden, what will Sasuke and Sakura do when they go to the same church camp over the summer? M for later chapters._

**Chapter 3: Arrival and Roomies**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I kind of felt bad for Sakura being sick. I don't know why. I mean it was new material to bash on her right? Right. I kept my eyes on Orochimaru for awhile and realized he was still watching her at the front of the bus.

"Shouldn't you get going?" I asked, annoyance evident in my tone of voice.

He turned to face me again and his never ending smirk freaked me out. I thought he was about to say something, but instead he stood, taking another look at Sakura, too long for my liking if I might add, and then proceeded to the back of the bus again.

I flinched when Naruto let out a loud snore. Sighing in frustration I glanced at the front and saw Sakura sitting in the third seat by herself, sipping slowly on some bottled water that the bus driver had probably given her.

What was I supposed to do now? I felt the bus slow down a little and begin to stop. I thought I was going to be the last one on, but I guess not.

I saw Sakura disappear behind the seat to let the person who was about to get on pass her.

Then, it happened. The worst possible person stepped into my view.

Itachi. That bastard of a half brother was here, wearing a black hoodie with red clouds on it, and some baggy, black jean shorts. He didn't live with Kakashi and me anymore, because he's 19 and hates us so he got an apartment of his own.

But just wait. It gets worse.

Instead of passing up Sakura like he's gonna _wish_ he had done when I get through with him, he eyed her for a second before casually taking a seat next to her.

Why the hell was everyone doing that? She's not even that great. If I wasn't careful, our enemy days would be over. She would be too busy with some boyfriend. If she had a boyfriend he would get in _our _arguments.

I stared out of the window angrily for about 20 minutes before I started feeling drousy. I closed my eyes, a scowl still on my face while I drifted in and out of consciousness, wondering why the hell he was here in the first place.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

That horrid taste was almost out of my mouth. I was taking another small sip of my water when I felt the seat beside me sink a little. I glanced over cautiously, and saw a guy who kind of resembled Sasuke, but looked a lot older sitting next to me. He slouched in the seat before taking the water bottle out of my hand and taking a huge gulp.

I was used to Sasuke doing stuff like that, but for some reason it felt really strange having someone else do it. I didn't know what to say so I just tried to ignore him and looked out of the window.

"Hey," I heard him begin to speak. I peeked over at him. "I'm Itachi Uchiha." He said, a suggestive look on his face.

Uchiha..Uchiha..Sasuke Uchiha..Itachi Uchiha. I couldn't really stop my curiosity so I went ahead and popped the question. "Are you related to Sasuke?"

I immediately regretted it.

He had been holding my water bottle loosely, but then his grip tightened. For some reason he was really intimidating. "Sorry." I apologized.

He then looked at me curiously for a second.

"You wouldn't happen to be Sakura Haruno would you?" He asked.

How did he know me?

Sasuke was probably always trash talking me of course. Should have known.

* * *

**Itachi's POV **

Did this hot girl really just ask me what I think she just asked me? Yeah. She did. I think I got lost in my hatred for a second because I saw her looking warily at me out of the corner of her eye and mumble an apology. She had the softest looking pink hair I had ever seen. I remember hearing about someone with pink hair before.. but who?

Then it hit me.

Sasuke used to always get detentions and write ups for being mean to some girl named Sakura..who had pink hair. Now it was suspensions. I was pretty sure my idiot half brother liked her. If fact, I think everyone knew. Except him of course. But who cares. _I_ was sitting next to her now. This was perfect.

"You wouldn't happen to be Sakura Haruno would you?" I asked, trying not to sound to interested.

The slightly surprised expression told me it was definitely her, and the smug look I had on my face became a little more intense.

I picked myself up off of the seat a little and placed myself closer to her, so that our shoulders were touching. I faced my body towards her so that my knee was resting against her thigh.

I felt her tense and it kind of excited me. She looked really intimidated. That excited me too. Or maybe it was just the fact that I was with the girl my brother "hated". This was the best opportunity ever. Maybe coming here wasn't a bad idea after all.

My room mate Deidara and I heard there was a lot of easy girls who went to church camp. So we snatched the opportunity. I also heard Sasuke was going. All the better reason to rub the fact that I could still get laid more than him in his face.

Deidara was at work so he would have to drive there later. I couldn't drive because I didn't have my own car yet. I just quit my job for the summer because we wouldn't be at our apartment anymore anyway. We also just needed a break from all that. Pretty boring.

"Yeah, we're related. Unfortunately."

Her face softened a little but she still didn't look too comfortable. I could tell she wasn't too fond of him, and took my criticism of him as a good thing.

I thought she was going to say something but instead she just looked at her knees awkwardly before facing the window again. I restrained a sigh and faced the front, not removing the space between our bodies.

After a few minutes a felt something soft bump me on my shoulder. I looked down and smirked at the sight of Sakura's sleeping figure.

My right arm was too close to her and I didn't want to move it and risk waking her, so I slid my left hand into my jeans pocket and took out my phone. I aimed the lens towards her face, bringing mine closer to hers until my nose barely brushed her hair. I snapped a picture, thinking of how I couldn't wait to see the look on Sasuke's face later when I showed it to him.

* * *

**Normal POV**

A women named Kurenai smiled politely at the sleepy teens that were stepping off of the bus. She was waiting at the entrance of the camp to give them their cabin numbers before calling them to the first meeting of the summer.

She loved working here because the scenery was really great and she just loved the laid back atmosphere. The entrance had a black arch over it, and at the top it said Konoha Church Camp in big white letters. The dirt road running under it split into two, and had trees in some places, cabins on either side.

"Alright," She began, trying to get their attention the best she could. "You can call me Kurenai. Now let's make this quick so you guys can get to your cabins for a nap or something. We'll send a camp leader to get you later tonight."

"Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Karin. You will be in cabin 300."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

You have _got_ to be kidding me. First, I wake up on the bus to find that I had been sleeping on that Itachi guy's shoulder. Talk about embarrassing. Now, I would be rooming with Karin. The sluttiest, most disgusting girl I had ever had the misfortune of meeting. Not to mention she was obsessed with Sasuke, so she hated my guts since he was always devoting so much time to getting on my nerves.

At least I had Ino.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Room 301"

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I stepped forward, glaring at Itachi as he stepped up beside me. Kurenai continued to call out the names of people and telling them their cabin numbers. I saw Itachi pull something out of is pocket and I glanced over, my curiosity getting the best of me.

I couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening. No matter what, I wouldn't lose to Itachi. I would keep my enemy no matter what. I had to do something soon or everything would be ruined. That bastard Itachi. He was doing this on purpose. I had to act fast. But what should I do?

* * *

**I'm sorry I stopped it here, but aqua teen hunger force is on :]**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Kissing the what?

**Title: Konoha Church Camp**

_Summary:_ _Church camp has never been so adolescently brilliant. Mortal enemies since kinder garden, what will Sasuke and Sakura do when they go to the same church camp over the summer? M for later chapters._

**Chapter 4: Kissing the what?**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

As I glared at the horrid picture on Itachi's phone it felt like my stomach was on fire. He shouldn't be that close to her. It took just about everything in me to restrain myself from knocking his lights out. I don't think I have ever wanted to hit him more in my life.

He's on _my _turf now.

"Jealous brother?" He whispered lowly. I glanced up at him, my chest stinging with hatred as I saw the smirk on his face as he stared ahead of him.

I scoffed. I realized I was shaking and told myself over and over in my head to calm down. This is church camp. Be good. Not bad. Kicking my brother's ass doesn't sound so bad right now though. But I knew I couldn't. If I did I would definitley be sent home.

Who knows what he would do with Sakura then.

The Kurenai women told us to report to our cabins. I can't believe I have to share one with this douche bag.

He blatantly walked in front of me, but I brushed it off. I adverted my eyes to the side, falling into step with Naruto. I knew if I had to look at that smirk any longer I would lose control. Like always.

I heard Naruto whistle beside me.

"You look pissed." He said, his voice holding clear knowledge that he knew how mad I was.

"He thinks he can hit on Sakura." I blurted, anger dripping from my words, that familiar scowl on my features.

"Oh so this is about _Sakura_?" His voice had this strange suggestiveness to it.

I looked at him with a frustrated expression. "What the hell do you mean by that?" I tried not to raise my voice too much. He wasn't making sense.

"Nothing." He replied, obviously keeping something from me, a smile gracing his lips as he placed both of his hands behind his head and continued walking.

How could he smile at a time like this?

When I entered the cabin with Naruto I saw there was two bunk beds. Itachi had taken the top bunk of the one to the right, so I decided mine was the top bunk on the left.

I threw my bag onto it and climbed up the ladder to get to the bed. It was softer than I expected it to be. I laid back on it, not really feeling tired anymore. Maybe after everyone got settled I would go and annoy Sakura. She was in the cabin right next to me after all. I smirked for the first time in hours. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

When I say Karin hates me. I mean she _hates _me. Like despises my existence. I don't think I would ever be capable of hating anyone as much as she hates me. And it's all Sasuke's fault. Stupid Sasuke, always making my life difficult.

Ino walked into the cabin before I did. I saw her lounging on the top bunk of one of the bunk beds.

To my horror Hinata and Ino had taken the bunk bed on the right. That left me with...

Exactly.

The bottom bunk. With Karin.

I threw my bag on the foot of the bed. It was actually really comfortable. It had clean white sheets and a thin blue blanket over the top since it was summer. The fan above us was giving us all a really good breeze. That was about the only positive thing about being in here so far.

I was walking towards the door to the bathroom to check it out and see what it looked like, when something hard hit me in the back of the head. My hand shot up to rub the pounding area as I turned my annoyed expression towards Karin.

"Sorry." Came Karin's definitely _not sorry _voice, as she slipped off her other sneaker and tossed it to the floor.

I eyed the shoe that had hit me in the head for a second before ignoring her and proceeding to the bathroom, flicking the light on as I walked inside.

It had pretty dark red walls and a big porcelain shower. There was a shelf with colorful towels and everything else was pure white and clean.

I exited the bathroom, turning off the light and walked to where Ino and Hinata were going through there things.

"Do you guys want to..um..go and talk with other campers here?"

Hinata's low voice had always caught me off guard, and made me listen more closely to her.

Ino and I looked at each other and back at Hinata.

"Great idea Hinata." Ino complimented, with that wide grin of hers. A small blush crept over Hinata's cheeks. I've never met anyone that blushes as much as Hinata before.

More than happy to leave Karin behind, I followed Ino and Hinata out the door.

When we walked outside, the sun was starting to set, making the sky a unique shade of purplish pink. The small cotton-like clouds that drifted in front of it made it look like a scene from a movie.

We walked away from our cabin to the neat dirt road a few yards away. A group of guys were standing there and Ino thought it would be a good idea to go and introduce ourselves. Hinata looked like she thought the opposite, but came along anyway.

One guy that had been talking looked up at us and smiled at me. I quickly looked away.

"Hey, we're first timers." Came Ino's overly confident voice.

"Obviously." A dark haired one said jokingly. The guys were all really handsome, and they began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Jason." Came the dark haired ones voice.

"Zeb." The blond who smiled at me.

"I'm Dylan and this is my twin brother David." Said one cute red head, as he pointed to his identical twin by his side.

It felt good meeting new people. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I exited the cabin, sure that it was going to be an enjoyable night. My optimistic attitude melted and was soon replaced with sudden anger when I saw Sakura and her friends talking to a group of guys. They looked like they were having a good time.

Naruto had walked up beside me. He looked at me, confused at first, but then followed my gaze. I saw him try and go back inside but I put a death grip on his sleeve, dragging him with me.

I walked up beside Sakura, obviously catching her off gaurd as she looked startled that I had apeared so suddenly.

I draped my arm around her shoulders, looking down into her green and obviously perplexed eyes.

I pulled her close to me, glaring at the guys around her.

"I'm Sasuke," I introduced.

The guys nodded at me, not looking very approving of my entrance.

I was trying to think of something to say when Itachi showed up.

To my extreme annoyance he stood on the other side of Sakura, sliding his hand around her waste. I currently hated the fact that he was about six inches taller than me.

"And I'm Itachi."

I grabbed Sakura's forearm and ripped her away from him, pulling her a good few yards away until we were beside Sakura's cabin. It was necessary to be as far away as I felt like going so no one else would hear _our_ business.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I whispered angrily.

"Excuse me?" Came that same infuriated voice I was so used to hearing. It sort of calmed me somehow. I placed my hand on the wall beside her head. Maybe I should have done it a bit more gently because I saw her flinch a little.

"Stay _far away_ from my brother." I warned, not losing my angry composure. I had to let her know how dangerous he was.

"I'll talk to whoever I want to talk to." She yelled at me. I saw her move to the left, and I quickly placed my other hand there, a little softer this time.

She looked even more mad now. She ducked under my arm and didn't take her eyes off me while she backed away.

"I said," She began, anger lacing her words together. "I. will. talk. to. whoever. I. _want._"

Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid girl. Didn't she know what they were after? All they wanted was sex. No way they were gonna get it. Not on my fucking clock.

She stood her ground in front of me, her arms crossed.

I heard a door open somewhere near by but I ignored it for the time being.

Suddenly my view of Sakura was blocked by the women I hated the most.

Karin.

She adjusted her glasses, eyeing me up and down. I didn't try to hide my disgust as I tried to walk around her and continue arguing with Sakura.

I froze as she ran one of her fingers down my chest.

"Hold it right there Sasuke." She said seductively. I think it was about time I threw up _my_ cocoa pebbles.

I didn't think I could get any more nauseated. But that was before I felt those wet lips on mine.

My eyes widened as I stared at Karins closed eyelids.

* * *

**Saskura's POV**

I don't know what it was I was feeling when I saw Karin kissing Sasuke, but I knew for a fact that I wanted to rip her lips off and shove them down her slutty throat. How dare she interrupt us.

To my surprise I waltzed up and grabbed the back of Karin's shirt on impulse, ripping her away from Sasuke and throwing her to the ground.

I don't think I should have done that, because as soon as she hit the ground she sprung up and came at me quick. I took a step back and lost my footing, beginning to fall.

I felt an arm support my shoulder blades, bringing me softly on the ground.

I saw Sasuke in my peripheral vision. What had I done? Why didn't I just walk back into my cabin like I should have? Stupid me.

I looked up and saw the twins Dylan and David standing in front of Karin's trembling figure with their arms crossed.

She was fuming, I was surpised she didn't catch on fire.

She walked angrily back into the cabin.

I can't believe I have to deal with her later.

I almost forgot I had someone else to deal with at the moment.

"I almost wanted to pull a Sakura and throw up my breakfast."

I didn't know if I should laugh at him or not. I rarely laughed at him. Actually I never laughed at him. This time I couldn't help it. It was bubbling in my tummy and the corners of my mouth twitched upwards.

I laughed.

"You kissed Karin." I said teasingly, as I stood and brushed off my shirt and jeans.

He grunted and crossed his arms, pointing his nose upwards a little and turning his head slightly to the side, his eyes closed.

He looked kind of..cute. What? No. No he didn't

Man this heat must be getting to me. I stood and began making my way to the cabin. I felt a hand wrap around my upper arm.

I turned to face a surprisingly evil looking Sasuke. I looked at him confused. He brought his other hand to grasp my other arm. I was worried at how tight his grip was, but I discarded it.

"Your just jealous it wasn't you I was kissing." He announced.

Then, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. He pulled me close to him. Closer than I had been to any guy in my whole life.

But that wasn't the worst part.

Do you wanna know the worst part?

The worst part was. He was kissing me. Sasuke Uchiha, was kissing _me_.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

When I heard her laugh it caught me extremely off guard. I didn't know what to think. She never laughed at me. Something swelled inside me. Did I..like her laughing at me?

"You kissed Karin."

When I heard those words I looked away from her. What was so funny about that? I could see what was so disturbing, mortifying, and disgusting about it. But not amusing. I thought about it for awhile. I came to one simple minded conclusion.

Sakura hated the fact that I was kissing someone. Obviously she hated me so much she didn't want me kissing anyone. Kissing is good right? She probably thought I was enjoying it and wanted to take away my happiness. So if I kissed her she would be madder than ever. I had found her weakness. Finally, something so genius I was surprised I even thought of it.

I reached out towards her retreating form and grasped her arm. I made her face me, she looked so confused. Just wait.

"Your just jealous it wasn't you I was kissing." I said to her.

I grasped her other arm, bringing her surprisingly close to me. Then, I quickly pressed my lips against hers. Her soft, smooth lips.

For a few seconds, I forgot what I was doing. I felt her hands pressing against my chest, but I didn't release her. Then I felt my right cheek stinging with the after effects of her slap.

Perfect.

She was angry. Just what I wanted.

I placed my hand on my cheek on mock pain.

"I wasn't a good kisser?" I asked, smirking at her.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" She began yelling. I was about to ask her what the hell she was talking about, but then she screamed again, sounding even more infuriated. "You were my first one!"

And with that, she ran into her cabin, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**ahahha Sasuke's a dummy[: REVIEW!**


	5. Kissing the who?

**Title: Konoha Church Camp**

_Summary:_ _Church camp has never been so adolescently brilliant. Mortal enemies since kinder garden, what will Sasuke and Sakura do when they go to the same church camp over the summer? M for later chapters._

**Chapter 5: Kissing the who?**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

When Sakura slammed the door, I didn't feel the feeling of accomplishment like I usually did when she was angry. I was too busy receiving a glare from a blond guy across the freshly cut green grass. I didn't know what his problem was. If he wanted a fight what was he waiting for?

I smirked at him instead, which made his eyebrows furrow together with more anger.

I began walking back to my cabin when I froze.

I tried to stay expressionless. Tried not to care. Tried not to be sick all over the gravel. The scene just made my stomach knot up with unpleasantness.

What looked like a camp worker, because of the familiar white bottom up shirt and name tag , was standing on the side of the entrance to my cabin. But that wasn't what made me feel so queasy. Standing directly in front of the entrance, was none other than Orochimaru.

I then heard the words I had been dreading.

"Orochimaru will be staying in this cabin as well."

I needed to keep walking. I needed to get back inside. I just didn't want to anymore.

I could have just went into Sakura's cabin to annoy her. But she kind of hated me more than usual right now. I forced my feet to walk in the very last direction I wanted to go. Orochimaru had stepped inside, and was shutting the door behind him. I reached out, placing my hand on the closing door.

He glanced back at me, his face blank at first, but then his facial expression sickened me to no end.

Not that his face in general didn't sicken me, but the satisfied looking gleam in his eyes made me want to vomit.

He turned back around and walked the rest of the way into the cabin that we now shared.

I reluctantly followed.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

That bastard. I can't believe him. What the hell does he think he's doing? All these angry and confused thoughts rushed over me, hitting me like a brick wall. I glared angrily at the floor.

Then, if things couldn't be bad enough right now, I saw those familiar hot pink sandals.

Karin.

I couldn't look at her. She would know. She always knew. Plus she was already mad at me for stopping_ her _kiss with Sasuke.

She chose to speak at that moment, putting a stop to my thoughts.

"Get out of my way." Came her bossy, persistent voice that I despised. I lifted my head, coming in eye contact with her.

I glared at her momentarily before noticing her new found attire. She had, not to my surprise, found a way to make even a church camp uniform look disgustingly and unattractively slutty.

It was a light gray plaid skirt, with ruffles going all the way around it. She had rolled it up a few times, ignoring the fact that the skirt was already a little short. The shirt was a comfortable gray, buttons going from top to bottom, and long sleeved. Karin however had chosen to unbutton the top four.

Walking past her to the bunk bed we shared, I tried to erase that horrible image from my mind.

I picked up my book sack and the uniform that was identical to hers from the foot of my bed and walked to the bathroom to change.

I shut the door behind me and placed my bag on top of the sink. I unzipped it and dug threw it until I found my toothbrush.

Time to wash that gross Uchiha out of my mouth.

I was in the middle of brushing my teeth when I heard loud, obnoxious banging on the bathroom door. Wonder who that could be.

I spit some toothpaste into the sink and kept on brushing, ignoring the pounding.

"Sakura. I know you're in there."

Obviously. I know it too.

I continued to ignore her and brush my teeth, and began changing into my uniform.

The banging was now accompanied by infuriated yelling as I examined myself in the mirror. This uniform fit me surprisingly well.

"I _know _you kissed Sasuke."

I sighed, knowing I was going to have to eventually answer that. I put my toothbrush and toothpaste back into my book sack and then walked to the door, unlocking it and twisting the knob.

The look on Karin's face, the way her fists were clenched and shaking at her sides. I'm pretty sure she wanted to hit me right now.

I walked past her and tossed my bag onto my bed and began making my way towards the door to meet up with Ino and Hinata to tell them to come and put their uniforms on.

I felt a firm grip on my upper arm, sort of like Sasuke's, except I hated this one even more.

Even though the guy I hated stole my first kiss from me, even though he put gum in my hair, even though he had succeeded in sticking multiple spit balls onto my cheeks, and even though he was my mortal enemy, I could never hate him more than I hate Karin. Karin was a worse enemy than Sasuke. I would gladly spend a day with him before I had to even look at her.

I faced her, trying to not get as angry as I normally would. For a few seconds we glared at eachother, with pure disgust and hatred. If Karin wanted a fight, I would give her one.

There was a knock on the open cabin door.

"Problem ladies?" Asked a guy with short black messy hair, a cigarette placed loosely between his lips.

If he could smoke why couldn't I glare at Karin?

"No sir." I replied, as Karin reluctantly let go of my arm.

I began making my way to the exit as the guy continued speaking.

"I'm Asuma, everyone is going to the big blue building by the lake for the first meeting in a few minutes." He informed us. I nodded at him and walked past, making my way to Ino and the others.

Ino broke away from the group of guys she had been talking to, leaving a suddenly blushing Hinata behind.

"I can't believe that bastard kissed you!" Ino exclaimed as she met up with me half-way.

I tried not to look too disgusted. I was going to be at this camp all summer. I wasn't going to let that bastard ruin it for me.

"Ino, Sakura!" Called Zeb from across the yard. "Come on, we have to go to the meeting."

"Come on. Let's get him off of your mind." Ino sent me a smile, before her and Hinata walked into the cabin to change into their uniforms.

I chatted with the guys for awhile while they were gone. They asked me if I've ever had problems with Sasuke before. I briefly described our history and they seemed to understand.

Ino and Hinata returned and we began walking behind the guys to the big building.

Ino and I were laughing because the twins were standing on either side of Hinata with their arms around her shoulders. We would kill to see the look on her face right now.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

If I hadn't been creeped out when I found out Orochimaru was one of my room mates, it was nothing compared to how I felt when he started changing into his uniform without warning, removing his shirt, and beginning to unbuckle his belt.

I spun my body in the opposite direction and closed my eyes for good measure.

"Say something before you start ripping your clothes off will you?" I yelled at him, feeling offended that he had no shame whatsoever.

Naruto had run to the bathroom door to hide, only to find out that Itachi was currently occupying it. Naruto's fists were banging on the wooden door. "Let us in Itachi!" Naruto's mortified voice echoed.

Now I obviously didn't want anyone else to have to see a sorry site like this.

A bisexual senior undressing, Naruto screaming his lungs out and banging on the bathroom door, and me, Sasuke Uchiha, a guy who was never afraid of anything, yelling at Orochimaru for taking his clothes off and freaking the fuck out.

I heard someone clear their throat near the entrance. Opening my eyes and shutting my mouth, I turned my head to face them.

He didn't look too shaken by the whole thing. In fact his facial expression said he had seen it all before. With a cigarette pressed in between his lips he began to speak.

"Meeting by the lake in the big building. If you don't hurry you'll be late."

He shut the door before walking away from our cabin.

I kept my gaze as far from Orochimaru as I possibly could and walked over the bathroom. I stood beside it next to Naruto waiting for Itachi to exit so I could change next. "Hey! I was here first." I heard Naruto say accusingly.

The door knob turned and as soon as the door opened I shoved Naruto out of the way and slammed the door shut behind me as fast as I could and locked it.

I knew how Naruto felt so I changed quickly.

They made us wear black baggy jean shorts and a red dress shirt. They also gave us a tie for some reason, which was also black.

Due to my rush my shirt was lopsided and I didn't waste time buttoning all of the buttons. I left the top three and bottom one undone. I walked back out of the bathroom and quickly slipped my converse back on and headed for the door. Orochimaru on the other hand, was still taking his sweet sweet time.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

When they described the building as "big". They meant _big_. There was wooden benches lined up on either side, and at the front there was a gray platform about 5 feet high with a microphone in the middle. The walls were decorated with pictures and posters that former campers had made.

Ino sat on one side of me and Karin sat on the other side, with her legs crossed and closed, for once. She was grabbing her gum with her pointer finger and thumb and pulling it so it stretched, then repeating the disgusting action.

"Mind if I steal your seat for a bit?" A velvet voice rang out.

I looked up and saw Itachi, he was talking to Ino.

Ino glanced at me with a small smile on her face. I tried shaking my head to tell her no but she just didn't understand.

He took a seat on the bench next to me, his body once again uncomfortably close to mine. He rested his elbow on the back of the bench. Was he trying to put his arm around me?

I saw Sasuke walk in the doors, wearing the uniform that they gave him. It fit him really well. I was just about to try and shake thoughts that involved Sasuke from my mind, when something else happened that did it for me.

Itachi's face was titled sideways in front of mine, his eyes closed, one of his arms hovering close to my torso as his palm rested on the bench on the other side of me.

And his lips, pressing firmly against mine, tongue begging me for entrance. Once again a kiss was being stolen from me.

By my mortal enemies brother.

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Man, I'm an idiot

**Title: Konoha Church Camp**

_Summary:_ _Church camp has never been so adolescently brilliant. Mortal enemies since kinder garden, what will Sasuke and Sakura do when they go to the same church camp over the summer? M for later chapters._

**Chapter 6: Man, I'm an Idiot.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I had to admit, Itachi was a surprisingly good kisser. It made me wonder how many girls he had kissed in his life time.

He pulled away and I had to force my eyes to open. They felt all droopy and lazy. I eyed him for a moment before I began to absorb what had just happened.

Suddenly a wave of anger washed over me. I was about to slap him when I heard a screeching sound from the microphone at the front of the large room.

The kiss may have been, well, rather good. But that sure as hell doesn't mean I enjoyed it. I put some space in between us, but my efforts didn't make any difference. Itachi kept coming closer. I was getting really fed up with it and was about to stand and find a different place to sit when the path between the benches was blocked by Sasuke Uchiha.

A very _angry_ looking Sasuke Uchiha.

"No one kisses Sakura Haruno without my permission."

What the hell? Permission? What is he, my freaking older brother? I don't need _permission _from Uchiha.

I glared at him but he ignored it.

Instead his glare was focused on his brother. I felt extremely awkward all of the sudden. I didn't really know if any of this was my business or not. I mean this whole fight wasn't my fault was it?

"Why not little brother? Want her all to yourself?" Itachi voiced aloud.

Psh. Sasuke would never in a million years like me. That's crazy. Why was everyone always assuming this?

But for the first time in Sasuke and I's enemy-ship, I saw hesitance at this question.

"Of course not." He finally answered, his statement holding so much firmness that his hesitance was soon forgotten.

"Then you won't mind if I ask her to be my girlfriend?"

The question startled me, making me remember my earlier anger towards him. I had heard so many horrible things about Itachi. Also, I was pretty sure that he wasn't interested in having anything serious with me at all.

I stood, making both Uchiha's turn their attention to me.

"I don't need permission from Sasuke to kiss anyone." I announced. This made Itachi smirk up at me.

I faced him. "And I don't have any interest in dating someone just because they try and dish out all their charm on me. I'm not an idiot."

I was so not happy right now. I made my way down the isle. I saw the guys from earlier waving at me from a little ways across the room. I decided it was best to hang with them for awhile.

I sat down and brought my attention to the front of the room, where Asuma was beginning to make a speech.

"Alright. I need every one's attention." He began.

The loud roar of voices died down, until nothing could be heard except Asuma's voice.

"I want all of you to know the basics of this place, then I'll send you off to your cabins where you probably won't even stay for the rest of the night." He said, sounding a little bored. He seemed pretty laid back and I decided he wasn't like the uptight people I thought would run this place.

"Every week day at about one PM you guys are to report here in this building so we can have a morning service. Those services will tell you what your current goals are here. Tomorrows service is going to tell you all about this weeks theme, which is battle of the sexes." He paused for a moment, and a wave of excited whispers broke out across the room.

Zeb leaned over to me and whispered. "You're goin' down Haruno." A playful grin plastered onto his handsome features.

I laughed, relieving some of my earlier anger and stress, before Asuma called us to attention again.

"You guys can just sleep on the title and use your imaginations. You're dismissed."

He walked off the stage, digging into his jacket pocket for what I suspected was another pack of cigarettes.

Everyone stood abruptly, and I got lost in the crowd of people making their way to the exit. I felt like laughing because everyone started to jokingly push one another. This was going to be fun. Sasuke couldn't ruin this.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I was the first one back into the cabin. I sat on my top bunk while I waited for Naruto. I don't think I have ever wanted to talk to him so badly before. But what would he think when I told him? All these years and I had never even noticed myself. How could I be such an idiot? God, I'm stupid.

I could barley look Naruto in the eye when he entered the room, his overly joyful attitude radiated towards me as soon as he entered and shut the door loudly behind him.

"This place his awesome!" He shouted.

I sat with my right foot under my left knee, my arms crossed over my chest. He must have notice my facial expression was more angry than usual.

"Whats wrong with_ you_?" He asked.

"Itachi. That fucking bastard." I fumed, my fists suddenly cleching tightly.

"Yeah and?" He asked, waiting for me to get to the point.

"He kissed Sakura."

"Soo..your jealous?" He asked it like I _was_ always jealous.

And..

He was right. I, Sasuke Uchiha, was jealous that Itachi was putting the moves on _my _Sakura Haruno.

When I didn't answer his eyes grew wide and he stared at me in awe.

"You mean..you finally realized?" He asked, his voice full of astonishment.

I turned my head to face the wall, glaring at it like it was the cause of all my problems.

I can't believe Naruto had known something I hadn't. And about myself none the less. This was ridiculous.

"Now ask her out." He said it like it was so simple. Like 2+2=4 simple. But it definitely was not. It was more like find the square root of pi simple. Which was complicated.

"I can't ask out Sakura Haruno. We hate each other." I said, angrily.

"Obviously not." He said, resting his hands on the back of his head as he grinned widely.

"Man, I'm such an idiot." I said, feeling frustrated.

"You got that right."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	7. Put a Shirt On!

**Title: Konoha Church Camp**

_Summary:_ _Church camp has never been so adolescently brilliant. Mortal enemies since kinder garden, what will Sasuke and Sakura do when they go to the same church camp over the summer? M for later chapters._

**Chapter 7: Put a shirt on!**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke buddy, are you okay? You haven't insulted anyone since we got back to the cabin." Naruto was saying to me. I was lying awake, just like everyone else in this place. Except Orochimaru. He was sitting on the floor in a corner of the room, papers scattered before him, looking sort of stressed.

Itachi was in his bed, surprisingly. I think he was only staying put because he knew Orochimaru tried putting the moves on me and didn't want it happening to him.

I can't believe he kissed Sakura. _My _kiss with Sakura had to be way better. After all I was her first one. I would have to ask her about it. If we ever talked without yelling at each other that is. I don't even know if she likes me.

Actually. I'm pretty sure she hates me.

It still didn't matter.

What mattered, was that my shithead of a brother put the moves on _my _Sakura Haruno. And he was definitley not getting away with it.

There was a rough knock at the door and Itachi's phone started vibrating in his bag.

He rolled over, rubbing a little sleep from his eyes. Looking annoyed he made his way to the door and opened it, and in came his stumbling blond friend. I think his name was Deidara. I couldn't remember right now. I just knew they were room mates.

He draped an arm over Itachi's shoulder sloppily. "Itachi my man. Man, your, man your my _man_." He said, slurring his speech.

"Your drunk." Itachi said bluntly, still sounding a bit sleepy and annoyed.

Well that was obvious.

Deidara burst into laughter, slightly weighing down Itachi as he chuckled uncontrollably.

"Yeahhhh." He finally said. "And this," He began, looking around at the cabin, and all of us. "This they told me, the number. They told my this, this is my cabin here."

I wondered for a second why they would let a drunk guy into church camp. But I guess drunks need jesus more than the rest of us.

Suddenly the grin faltered on Deidara's face. Still smiling a bit, he withdrew his arm from Itachi.

"Itachi my man. I don't feel so.." He fell to his knees and threw up all over the wooden floor, one hand clutching his stomach while the other supported him on the floor. His skin had turned a sickly pale color.

_'Dammit. I hope he's not really our room mate.'_ I thought silently. Even though he said he was. Hopefully he was just too drunk to read the numbers correctly.

Being the brother I am I left Itachi to his mess and walked outside, shutting the door behind me. I needed a break from them.

It was gonna be a long summer.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Everyone was sleeping. Everyone but me. I can't believe Sasuke's brother kissed me. I can't believe _Sasuke_ kissed me. Come to think of it _why_ did he kiss me?

Everything is just so confusing. Stupid Sasuke. Stupid everybody. I turned over onto my other side. I was never going to get to sleep. I silently sat up, bringing my feet over the edge of the bed, my feet barely brushing against the wooden floor.

_'Maybe I should take a walk or something.'_

I stood, still in my black cotton pajama pants and white T-shirt, my hair slightly dissheveled.

I opened the door, pretty sure this was probably breaking some rules. But I had nothing else to do, and I was restless.

So I walked out, into the chilly dark camp grounds.

This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

I was going to let my brother have his privacy. But that was before I glanced out of the cabin window and saw Haruno walking out of her cabin. This was my chance, but it was also Sasuke's. I better catch her before he does. He'd kill for a chance like this. To be alone with her. But he wasn't going to get it. I was.

Deidara was passed out on my bed. Considering I just finished cleaning up his puke I deserved a little reward.

I didn't have a shirt on, and was still wearing my church uniform shorts and no shoes. But I had to hurry. So I stepped outside, shutting the door and trying not to make a sound.

I glanced around. I couldn't find her. Looks like Sasuke and I are on even ground as of now. I would have to change that soon.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I walked to the lake. The water looked pitch black under the night sky.

I shivered as I thought of all the things that could be living in there. I hope we don't have to swim in this any time soon. I'm not one of the best swimmers. Actually, I didn't know how to swim at all.

Hearing the crunching sound of leaves behind me, I twisted around, my adrenaline kicking in. My breathe caught in my throat. What was that? _Who_ was that?

"Sasuke, if that's you trying to scare me. It's not working, idiot."

That's when I heard it. The laughter of the very last person I wanted to hear.

Karin.

I almost threw up in my mouth.

"Yeah right. Sasuke would never waste his time trying to scare _you_. No one would waste their time with you. You must be pretty full of yourself to think that _my_ Sasuke would ever give you the time of day."

"No. Actually, I wouldn't. He does it everyday." I spat back at her. I can't believe she had the nerve to follow me here. I can't believe she had the nerve to tell me what Sasuke would do.

He would gladly talk to me before he ever talked to the likes of her.

Right?

Wait. Why do I care? It's Sasuke. The boy who put gum in my hair. The one who hit me with spitballs and has been torturing me since, like, forever.

The one who kissed me.

I had been so caught up in my thoughts about Sasuke I hadn't noticed how close Karin had gotten to me. Before I could react she roughly shoved me towards to edge of the lake.

Just when I thought I was going to catch my balance, a soft piece of ground broke under my foot. I began descending backwards.

I realized I hadn't been breatheing deeply, and went to take a deep breathe to fill my lungs with much needed oxygen.

Instead I got a mouth full of water. And everything went blurry, and then black.

My eyes were still open, but I couldn't see a thing. I shut them for a moment because the water was makeing them sting. I tried to stop myself from violently choking on the dirty water and tried to find the surface. I was beginning to realize how much I needed air.

Only it still wasn't there.

All I was getting was more and more water. It was smothering me from all directions.

I had to get a grip on reality.

I was drowning.

Drowning, and the only other person who knew about it was Karin.

My arms and legs didn't feel like fighting anymore. I didn't feel like wanting that air so bad anymore either. I stopped moving. My eyes were drooping closed. I tried to keep them open but they wouldn't. So I shut them.

It felt like a blanket of warmth was wrapping itself around me.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I don't think I've ever hated Karin more than I hated her right now. How dare she push Sakura. She's so lucky she's a girl right now. Someone needs to punch the shit out of her.

I waited for Sakura to come up, but when I didn't see her I started to panic. What was takeing her so long?

That's when it his me.

She must not know how to swim. I broke out into a run.

Karin turned around when she heard someone running up behind her. She didn't look too happy to see me. That's a first.

I took a dive into the black water. Deeper. Still I couldn't feel her anywhere.

I started kicking faster and harder.

Finally my fingers brushed against something that felt like clothing. I had found her. Wrapping my arms around her I started kicking for the surface. It was takeing longer than I thought. I started needing air myself. All I could think about was how much Sakura probably needed it right now.

I kicked harder, finally reaching the surface.

I took a huge gulp of air when I got the chance. I started swimming towards the shore. Sakura was unconcious. And very white.

"Here Sasuke, let me help you." I saw Karin's outstretched hand.

The faster I got out of this lake the faster I could help Sakura.

I grasped Karins hand and hoisted myself up while grasping Sakura's bicep to keep her on the suface.

I grabbed Sakura's underarms and drug her ashore.

I knew I had to give her CPR. I never knew how unhappy that would make me. Giveing mouth to mouth to a hot girl was always a plus in my book.

But once you take a look at the situation. It's not all it's cracked up to be.

I pinched her nose at the top and opened her mouth slightly. Bringing myself to her pale lips I gave her as much air as I could.

I placed my palms on her chest, did the count, and repeated.

I did it about seven times and I still wasn't getting a response. I would kill Karin. I swear. I despise her.

I never thought I would be so happy in my life to hear someone coughing.

As she emptied all of the water onto the soggy ground. That's when I noticed it.

Sakura's T-shirt was white. Her bra was a pretty light pink.

Holy shit. I just gave mouth to mouth to Sakura Haruno. With a white T-shirt on. And I touched her chest. I hadn't even realized it. I didn't even get to bask in the feeling.

Oh but now I _saw_ it.

I tried to rip my eyes away from her. But I couldn't. My mind was blank. It was on it's way to getting me slapped.

Oh but. That chest. _Sakura's chest_.

I could feel my face heating up and I forced myself to look away. Finally.

I heard a stick crunch behind us.

Itachi.

I don't think my mind has ever processed a thought so quickly.

All I knew was that no one was going to get a good look at Sakura's white T-shirt but me.

I removed my red shirt as quickly as possible. I hadn't changed into my pajamas yet.

I shoved the shirt into Sakura's hands.

She looked at it cluelessly at first. When realization finally hit her, I _really_ thought she was going to hit me.

Instead she carelessly draped it over her shoulders. She was shivering.

Itachi should give her his shirt as well.

I turned to him.

"Itachi, give Sakura your...Oh God. Put a shirt on before you poke someones eye out!"

How dare he come by Sakura without a shirt on. I was disgusted.

Man, I'm really loseing it aren't I? Since when did I care..about anything.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

_'Alright Sakura. Breathe. No big deal. Your worst enemy and regrettibly the hottest guy ever who has teased you since kinder garden just saved your life and saw you in a wet, white T-shirt. Then gave you his shirt. Alright. Yeah. Happens to everyone.'_

Man. He was never going to let me live this one down.

That's the second time in a row he put his mouth on mine.

Now that I think about it. I _did_ like Sasuke's kiss more than Itachi's.

Oh my god. I can't think that. I hate Sasuke.

Hate. Hate. Hate. Not like in any way. Dislike.

Oh man.

I grasped the book I had been trying to read and threw it at the wall.

"Woah. Haruno what's your problem?" I heard Karin ask rudely.

"Nothing." I replied, sounding just as unpolite.

Oh but it was definitley something.

I was officially like every other girl on the face of this earth.

Crushing on Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	8. Who's Hooking Up ?

**Title: Konoha Church Camp**

_Summary:_ _Church camp has never been so adolescently brilliant. Mortal enemies since kinder garden, what will Sasuke and Sakura do when they go to the same church camp over the summer? M for later chapters._

**Chapter 8: Who's Hooking Up?**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Glaring at the bottom of the top bunk. That's whats I've been doing all night. Ever since I got back from almost drowning that is. And Karin has been working my very last nerve. I just couldn't stand the thought of me thinking about Sasuke in anyway that's not extreme hatred. I mean that's the way it's always been right? It wouldn't change would it?

Whoa. Was I actually going to miss it if it all of the sudden disappeared?

The sad truth.

Was yes.

Or was I just going to miss the great Uchiha's attention? Maybe that was it. I just liked the attention.

Pfft like Sasuke? Ha. never.

I let out a deep sigh. I'm a huge pile of denial.

_'Always'_

I saw tiny strands of Karin's hair appear before her face came into view.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She asked. Ugh. How annoying.

"Shouldn't you be shutting up?" Ino said from across the cabin.

Karin ignored her like always. "All Sasuke is going to do now is try getting in your pants. Just like he does to everyone else. You're no different. Nothing special."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura."

The way he whispered my name in my ear sent chills of delight up and down my whole body. Why was he here? He opened his mouth. I thought he was about to say something again but instead he brought his soft lips to mine.

This time I wasn't afraid. I kissed him back. Pressed against the bathroom door he brought his fingertips to the hem of my shirt, lifting it up a bit.

He forced himself to pull away from me, bringing his lips to my ear.

"Sakura, please?" He was begging me. He took my earlobe in his mouth, nibbling on it with those pearly white teeth of his.

His hand retreated from my shirt and made its way to the hem of my skirt, grabbing my thigh before sliding his hand upward.

"S-Sasuke I-"

I opened my eyes. I had somehow finally managed to doze off. Because there was no one in the cabin besides me now, and it was about 11 am. It was a dream? What the hell has gotten into me?

It was Monday. We had to go to that meeting thing about Battle of the Sexes. It sounded fun. But where would the fun be without my worst enemy? Besides, the chances of him liking me were about as small as Ino's ego is big. Like Karin said. I wasn't anything special.

I couldn't start being nice to him now. Especially not this week.

It would ruin everything.

"Oh my gosh! Sakura did you hear? Itachi and Karin hooked up last night." Ino was saying

I thought this was _Church Camp_.

"Really?" I asked. I wasn't really interested. Itachi was obviously a man whore. A bad one too.

"Yeah. I was talking to those guys earlier. Everyone hooks up here. And they have killer parties about a mile from here in this abandoned shack in the woods. They invited us to go there later tonight for the first one. You coming?"

"I don't know Ino." I replied hesitantly.

"Sasuke's gonna be there and we can torture the hell out of him." she offered, a mischevious gleam in her eyes.

Yeah. I'm there.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I was lying on my bed, my head resting on my pillow with my hands clasped behind my neck for support.

For the first time, I was utterly disgusted with my thoughts. I couldn't get that picture of Sakura's soaking wet body out of my head. She was so beautiful. Her wet pink hair clinging to her face and neck. Panting for air.

Except the images in _my _head had nothing to do with her almost drowning.

Honestly. I wanted to..well you know.

With Sakura Haruno.

But Haruno would never in a million years sleep with me. Why can't everything be as simple as it used to be?

Sleeping with girls without caring if they got sad or not. But Sakura was different. She'd always been that way.

She just didn't sleep around.

Everyone knew that we hated each other. It would contradict our whole relationship if we were even a bit friendly with each other. And I heard some of the guys talking about how fun this week would be since we were mortal enemies and all.

"Yo Sasuke. You going to that party tonight?" Naruto blurted, popping his head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Waste of time Naruto." I replied, feeling a bit bored despite my predicament.

"But Sakura will be there and-"

My eyebrows scrunched together with frustration. "I'm going." I said the words without thinking. Why did it matter? Naruto knew anyway. He had even known before I did.

Naruto grinned, retreating back into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Why did I even agree to that? This "party" could be the life ruin-er I was talking about. If I wasn't mean to Sakura like usual then people would start to wonder.

Maybe if I..talked to her?

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I exited the large building while Asuma was giving his speech. Ino would catch up with me later. I had to get back to the cabin and wash up a bit. I was sweating like a pig in there.

I made my way across the freshly cut green grass and entered the cabin.

"Sakura."

That voice. That regrettably irresistible whisper. It had to be. It sounded just like my dream. My face grew red hot before I turned, facing the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

"I uh-need to talk to you." He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

He shut the door behind him, leaving us alone in the cabin.

If this couldn't remind me any more of my dream. It just had. He stepped closer to me, running his fingers along my forearm before closing the gap between us with a kiss.

Sasuke's eyes were closed, his face close. His lips pressing onto mine.

And again. Just like my dream I returned the kiss. I was backing up quickly. Each step matching the pounding in my chest. My back finally met the cabin wall, Sasuke placed his hands on either side of my head.

They came down to rest on my shoulders, sliding down slowly. The hairs on my neck were standing up. Cold chills of pleasure coursing through me.

It was the most intense feeling I had ever felt. Ever.

Here I was, kissing my worst enemy at Church Camp. Releasing all my stress, anger and confusion into him through our kiss.

But what was he really here for?

"_All Sasuke is going to do now is try getting in your pants. Just like he does to everyone else. You're no different. Nothing special."_

That's it. It's got to be. I placed my palms on his chest. Sensing I was about to push him away he removed his lips from mine, panting in my ear.

Waves of guilt replaced waves of pleasure as I started missing him kissing me.

"Sakura I-"

It was clear he didn't know what to say.

I wouldn't know what to say either.

I didn't know what to say come to think of it.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Sasuke's keeping his word?"

Itachi made his presence known as he leaned against the door frame.

"What do you mean?" I asked, searching for answers wherever I could.

"Just the other day he was saying how he wanted in your pants _so bad_. Said he was making his move soon."

"Don't listen to him Sakura." Sasuke's voice was firm and angry as he glared at Itachi.

I wasn't. I wasn't listening to anyone anymore. "Get out." I commanded.

Itachi looked amused. Sasuke looked angry. They both had no right to be here. I stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door in the approaching Sasuke Uchiha's face.

I ran my fingers through my tangled pink hair. How could I let him get to me like that?

I have to just forget about it. Get it all out of my head. Put it all behind me. I stripped off my clothes and got into the shower.

I was going to that party.

I was going to that party and I was going to get revenge on Uchiha. Just like I've always done for the past 10 years.

* * *

**Man, rewriting this story is making me cringe. Hahaha (:**


	9. Party Hardy

**Title: Konoha Church Camp**

_Summary:_ _Church camp has never been so adolescently brilliant. Mortal enemies since kinder garden, what will Sasuke and Sakura do when they go to the same church camp over the summer? M for later chapters._

**Chapter 9: Party Hardy**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I had officially managed to ruin everything I could have had with Sakura. At least people wouldn't doubt the fact that we hated each other. Because now, she hated me more than ever.

That damn Itachi. I swear I'll get him back ten times as bad.

Walking into the decent sized abandoned shack, it was amazing how the camp counselors couldn't hear the obnoxiously loud music.

Bring Em' Out, by Hawk Nelson was playing. I looked around. Nothing in this place really surprised me.

Boys and girls making out in all directions. Hell, even girls and girls in some places.

I'm kind of glad Sakura isn't here though. I don't want her in this place. It was full of horny guys who were more than likely going to try and get into her pants if they got the chance. No way in hell was I going to let _any_ guy in Haruno's pants.

"Hey. Uchiha." It was sort of a calm mocking voice. I remembered it from school. Neji Hyuga.

I shoved my hands into my baggy jeans pockets, attempting to hide my clenched fists and keep my temper down. This guy was always saying things to me about Haruno.

"Sakura's here." He slurred, pointing a finger towards a corner where, indeed, there was Sakura, chatting with Ino and those guys from the first day here. I looked back at Neji, noting the Bud Light in his left hand.

I looked back at Neji. "Yeah. What of it?"

"Well," He began, a small smirk playing on his features.

"I heard you tried to get in her pants. But uh," He paused. "you failed."

I didn't say anything.

"Guess it's my turn." He said, and his tone disgusted me to no end. I couldn't take it anymore. I ripped my fist out of my pocket and grasped Neji's collar tightly. "I'll kick your Hyuga ass if you go anywhere near her."

He started laughing. He was really pissing me off.

I let go of his shirt and began walking towards the corner I had seen Sakura in. But I didn't see her anymore.

I scanned the room as quickly as possible. I couldn't let one of these assholes get to her. I'd kill them.

I couldn't seem to find her pink hair anywhere.

When I was scanning the room for the third time someone stumbled into me.

I wasn't surprised when my idiot of a brother Itachi grabbed my upper arms and laughed a little too hard at nothing.

"I'm soooo ssorry." He slurred in my ear before walking away. My annoyed expression followed him on his way across the room before I turned and made my way upstairs, ignoring all of the couples making out on the way up.

Sakura had to be somewhere close by.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I shouldn't have even come to this stupid party. I really just wasn't up for anything like this right now. Uchiha ruined everything for me. How could I possibly enjoy myself?

Dylan and David had somehow managed to lighten my mood. They were funny. And kinda cute too. But I couldn't imagine myself liking anyone soon. I had just managed to admit I liked Sasuke Uchiha after about 10 years of enemyship. I wasn't going to be ready for _anything_ anytime soon. I couldn't be ready for anything because there wasn't anything for me in the first place. Everyone is always trying to use you these days. They never _really_ care about you. They lie, so they can have what _they_ want.

People disgust me.

"Sakura." I heard Dylan trying to get my attention. I looked up at him

"Is this music giving you an, uh, headache?" he asked. He sounded a little nervous and I saw David glance at my drink a few times.

"Yeah. A little bit."

"Well," David started. "How about we go upstairs. It's quiet up there."

I smiled. "No. That's okay. I'll be fine." I began walking away "I'll see you guys later."

As I began my search for Ino, I eyed my drink, feeling sick, before dumping it into a plant as I passed.

Why does everyone always think I'm stupid?

I really didn't want to be here anymore. I had to find Ino first to see if she was going to stay or come back to the cabin with me.

I scanned the room. My eyes caught glimpses of people showing their affection for each other. But no Ino.

My gaze stopped on the staircase. I sighed. It was the only place left to look.

I climbed the stairs, passing more guys having fun with their girls. I reached the top and looked left and right.

I chose a random door and knocked once. When no one said anything I grasped the knob and let myself in.

Looking around the room I didn't really see anything. Just ruffled sheets. Nothing else out of the ordinary. I felt something warm press against my back. It was someone's hand

"Thought you said you were fine?" David. The tone wasn't sweet. And it wasn't funny. I didn't like it.

I felt a rough shove and then I fell to the floor, my knees stinging from the rug.

I stood quickly, directing my infuriated gaze towards David. Who the hell does he think he is?

"Don't you dare touch me."

He stepped closer.

"I'll scream."

He leaned over so his face was even with mine. "Promise?"

I kept backing up, my anger slowly morphing into fear. What if this really happened? What if I couldn't stop him?

I fell back onto the bed. I was about to stand again and run for the door.

I opened my mouth to scream but David quickly pressed his hand firmly over my lips before straddling me so I couldn't move my legs.

I grabbed his hand and started scratching, my only means of defense since I was pinned down and all.

Just then, the door burst open.

Good. Someone was here.

It was scary, really. The look on Sasuke's face. He looked more disgusted and angry than I felt. What was even scarier was how calm his stance was. Like he was ready for anything. Ready to _do_ anything.

I looked at David. He was scowling. There was no way he could beat Sasuke in that department though.

"This isn't how things are done here Uchiha kid. Get the hell outta here."

"If anyone lays one fucking finger on Sakura Haruno. They'll have to hear from me."

For once, I agreed. Now that I think about it. Every single guy that has ever hit on me, or even talked to me, had problems with Sasuke.

David didn't say anything. Sasuke walked slowly into the room and towards David until he was standing directly in front of him. The two faced each other.

"You've already done that." Sasuke said bluntly before drawing back his fist so fast that David flew to the floor before I even knew what was happening.

He looked at me. I had never flinched at Sasuke's angry expressions before. But I couldn't help it. I don't think he's ever been so infuriated.

"Get out of here. Go back to your cabin." He jerked his head to the side. Signaling for me to head for the door.

I glanced at David. He lay unconscious on the floor. I looked back at Sasuke.

He didn't look mad anymore. But he didn't look calm or happy. He looked sort of bummed.

I stood and jogged to the door. I don't know what made me do it. I don't know why I said it. But I stopped myself outside the door, grasping the doorframe so hard that my knuckles turned pale.

"Sasuke," I started. I tried to bring myself to look him in the eyes. I couldn't. I felt hot tears burning in my eyes. My throat grew warm and I felt it tighten. I didn't want to talk because I was afraid I would choke on a sob. "I really like you. A lot." I let go of the door frame and started running down the stairs, shoving people to the side so I could pass. I had just humiliated myself for no reason. What the hell was I thinking? How could I be so stupid?

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I never thought that burning anger would ever leave me. I was so unbelievably infuriated. I really was ready to beat the life out of David. Really kill him.

But after I heard Sakura's statement. I didn't know what to do. My anger slowly faded. I don't know what it faded into though. I didn't know how to feel.

Confusion. That's what it was.

I had to get to Sakura. I _needed_ to talk to her.

I ran out the door and down the stairs, frantically looking around the room. Searching for that pink hair I had been tugging on all these years.

I bumped into people on my way down. Ignoring their protests and shouts as I reached the bottom.

Looking around, I didn't see her. So I made my way to the door. I flung it open and was surprised when I was drenched in rain water as soon as I ran out. It was pouring. I could barely see three feet in front of me.

I ran as fast as I could. I had to catch up to her. I had to tell her I liked her too. And I had to prove to her that I wasn't like all those pigs trying to use her.

I got out of the surrounding woods and began making my way to her cabin. I reached the cabin and burst through the door without knocking.

She looked up from her bed. Her eyes red from crying, her pink hair sticking to her face because of the rain. She looked a little surprised. But there was too much sadness for her to look really taken aback.

Finally. Now was my chance to finally talk to her.

But all those feelings of glory soon disappeared when I realized I had no idea what to say.

"What are you doing here?" I heard her ask before she shivered.

I walked to the bathroom and got us each both a bright red towel so we wouldn't catch a cold.

I draped hers over her shoulders. She looked up at me, her confusion was evident.

"I, uh," I paused. "like you too."

* * *

**Ahhh, I wish Sasuke would say that to me. *melts***

**REVIEW!**


	10. All This Time

**Title: Konoha Church Camp**

_Summary:_ _Church camp has never been so adolescently brilliant. Mortal enemies since kinder garden, what will Sasuke and Sakura do when they go to the same church camp over the summer? M for later chapters._

**Chapter 10: All This Time**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Sasuke was sitting on the bottom bunk opposite of me, his head turned to the side and his eyes on the floor. I heard the thunder crack outside.

This was all too weird. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Straight from Uchiha's mouth. The same Uchiha that threw rocks at me, pulled my hair, spit spitballs at me, and put gum in my hair. This couldn't be happening.

"..What?" Was all I could manage right now.

He looked at me like he was about to say something, but then his features became frustrated and he turned his head away.

"Maybe if you_ listened_, you would have heard me the first time." He spat at me.

I stood, ripping the towel off of my shoulders and throwing it to the ground. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but I had no idea what to say. He didn't really do anything wrong this time. He was just being an ass.

"But-" I started, trying to find the words. Trying to find _any_ words. "you put gum in my hair. You threw rocks at me, you-" I stopped listing all of the main things he'd done to me when he stood rather quickly. He was still looking at the floor, but he looked like he was thinking.

"I-" He sounded frustrated. "Well I_ tried _talking to you!" He said, still sounding frustrated, and a little mad.

I looked at him. I guess he could tell I had no idea what he was talking about because he continued to raise his voice.

"Yeah. But I guess you were just _so _stuck up. You didn't even bring me cookies during snack time."

What the hell. You've got to be kidding me.

"Sasuke. Are you talking about _kinder garden_?"

"Like I said. _Listen_, and I-"

"How could you possibly remember that?" I asked, raising my own voice a little. There was no way.

He was about to answer me.

"Wait," I began.

_It was the second week of kinder garden. A five year old Sakura Haruno was pulling out small baggies of cookies for her classmates from her book sack. They were all waiting in a circle on the floor in the corner. "Sakura sweetie." Her teacher, Miss Hutchinson called. "Could you please go get me my pen off of that table over there?" She asked, pointing to a small table where a boy was sitting. Sakura walked over to the table and wrapped her little fingers around the pen. The boy looked up from his children's book. He smiled a little. "I'm Sasuke. What's your name?" Sakura looked at Sasuke and was about to answer, when she saw something in the corner of her eyes. Some little boy was stealing her cookies. She forgot about the boy talking to her and ran to save her cookies. She examined the contents in her book sack. "You stole a bag!" She yelled to the blond boy, wearing an orange shirt._

_"No I didn't." He stated, shoving something deeper into his pocket._

"I _brought _you cookies idiot! Naruto had stolen them because he thought I wasn't going to bring him any snacks like everyone else."

Sasuke still didn't seem to care. His stubborn expression was facing away from me.

"Then when I passed them out you were last in the circle. Besides, the teacher gave you hers anyway." I said, folding my arms across my chest and glaring at him.

"So your telling me," I began, as realization dawned on me. "That you tortured me all this time, for some cookies."

He finally faced me, a smirk forming on his face as his right hand reached up to scratch the back of his head. "Well, after that Naruto told me that if I wanted some attention, all I had to do was act out a little. So I guess I wanted your attention." He answered, smirking a little more. Just like earlier, my actions came from no where. I took a step towards him, my body screaming for warmth, but I pushed all of that out of my head as I pressed my lips against his.

I felt his hands making their way around my waist, giving me chills that had nothing to do with my current temperature. No matter how much I was enjoying the kiss, I couldn't deny the fact that I was freezing cold. I ran my hand along his upper arm and around his neck, until my fingers were entangled in his hair. I stepped even closer, as close as I could possibly get, and deepened the kiss.

We both pulled away for some air. I turned to the side and let out a sneeze, followed by a small sniffle.

"You're shaking." He announced. He sounded angry. Again.

"Um. Yeah so?" I replied, looking at him like he was an idiot. I didn't see what the big deal was. So I was a little cold. Nothing major.

"So your going to get sick, stupid."

I looked at Sasuke. Taking in his stance and his facial expression. We were still pretty close. His arms where folded over his chest. I saw a flash of light out of the corner of my eye. I didn't have any time to think of what it could possibly be before a loud crack of thunder intruded into all of my senses.

I realized I was holding Sasuke's arm a few seconds later. I saw the smirk on his face and ripped my hand away from him immediatley. I turned away from him, copying his stubborn posture.

"Well, I'll change into some warm clothes and shower and then-"

Before I knew it he was close again. His breathe warming one side of my neck. "Could I join you?"

I could feel my face getting hot. I didn't have anything to say. I didn't _know_ what to say. I was tripping all over my words.

"Of course not. You-" I cut myself off before glaring at Sasuke and turning on my heel, making my way towards the bathroom. The door was centimeters from being shut when I heard Sasuke's unusually soft voice.

"Sakura." He started, waiting to see if I was listening. "See you tomorrow." His last words were soft. Not like all the other times he talked to me.

I shut the door the rest of the way and turned on the water to start my shower.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke, I thought you'd never get back." Naruto said to me when I walked in the door. "I heard you left with Sakura." He admitted, raising his eyebrows up and down at me.

"So?"

"So..?" He began, looking at me like _I_ was the idiot. I returned the expression. "Tell me what happened stupid."

"I sort of..told her I was into her." I reluctantly admitted, keeping my eyes on the floor so I wouldn't have to see that huge ass smile I knew was going to be on his face.

It had been a long night. I needed to take a shower and get to bed so I'd be ready for tomorrow. That's the thing though. I don't know if I _am _ready. I don't know how the hell to act around Sakura anymore. I usually just did whatever I wanted and acted like an asshole. But that was before I found out I _didn't_ hate her.

"So Sasuke." Naruto spoke up when I was about to fall asleep. He actually sounded serious. It was kind of creepy. I was going to act like I was sleeping but I wanted to know what he wanted.

"So what?"

"So how much do you like her?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I mean," He paused, hesitating. "do you love her?"

"Shit, Naruto. How the hell should I know? I've never actually even _liked_ a girl before."

Naruto didn't say anything after that. It was true though.I didn't even know I liked Sakura this whole time. I felt a little disappointed. Sakura had been fun to mess with and now I couldn't be rivals with her anymore.

I could mess with her though. After all this week_ is _Battle of the Sexes.

Nothing wrong with being a little competitive.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I was stepping out of the shower when I saw Karin walking in. I couldn't help the tug I felt at the edges of my mouth when I saw her. "What are you looking so happy about Haruno?"

I walked past her to my bunk and started sliding underneith the covers.

"I flirted with Sasuke tonight. I'm pretty sure our vibes were mutual."

"That's nice. I _kissed _Sasuke." I knew Karin had planned on rubbing her "Flirting with Sasuke" in my face. So I decided to even it out a little. kissing beat flirting any day for me.

But now that I think about it. Maybe I _shouldn't _have told Karin that. I shrugged it off and closed my eyes, forgetting everything else but the events from earlier.

"_I, uh," He paused. "like you too."_

I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Blah blah blah. ****REVIEW!**


	11. Let's Get Dirty

**Title: Konoha Church Camp**

_Summary:_ _Church camp has never been so adolescently brilliant. Mortal enemies since kinder garden, what will Sasuke and Sakura do when they go to the same church camp over the summer? M for later chapters._

**Chapter 11: Let's Get Dirty**

* * *

**Sakura's POV **

Turns out the only person who had a problem with Sasuke and I liking eachother was Karin. Everyone else didn't seem surprised at all. It was like they had known this would eventually happen all along.

Everyone was sitting in the big building we had our meetings in. It was pretty loud since Asuma hadn't began speaking yet, but I was too wrapped up in my own thinking to hear any conversations around me. Everything was so complicated now. I don't know how I fell asleep so happily last night without realizing. So Sasuke returned my feelings. Great. But...what now?

Would we date? How will we act around eachother? I hope it's not as awkward as I think it's going to be. I felt someone's eyes on me and glanced to the side. A guy I didn't know was looking at me with that degrading look I despised.

I uncomfortably tugged on the hem of my too short for comfort skirt, trying to shake his stare. I kept my eyes on the floor.

I saw Sasuke's converse walk past me and sit in between the creepy guy and me. I looked to my side and saw Sasuke's once again infuriated expression. Well, at least this stalled the awkwardness. Sasuke proceeded to give the guy a death glare until he finally just got up and changed seats.

"Alright, everyone shut up for a minute." Asuma said into the microphone.

The whole room started to get quieter and quieter until no one was speaking anymore. I felt chilled fingers intertwine themselves into mine.

"Okay. So as you all know today is the first day of the Battle of the Sexes. You guys should be pretty rested from your calm weekend break."

I noted the sarcasm.

"You'll probably be really dirty by the end of the day. You'll be outside for about an hour. Inside for two hours. Go back out at 3. Then come back in for good. If you shower before 4pm then your disqualified. The teams are simple. Boys against girls. No attacking your team mates. You have about half an hour to change into the clothes we've provided for you. We'll notify you when you have a break. And we'll notify you when you must come back outside. You can take your break in any cabin you like. Don't go out of the grounds. It's now 12. Hurry and change. Start now."

At first I didn't get it. Then I heard some of the guys talking.

I didn't really see myself picturing how this was going to turn out.

As we were making our way out of the buildng I could see someones face in my perepheal vision. "Ready, Sakura?" That velvet voice could only belong to one person.

My gaze drifted from in front of me to Sasuke's smug expression. He was extremely close. I didn't feel that awkward feeling I thought I was going to feel. It was actually really easy to be around him. Sort of a comfortable warm feeling. Like really good friends. Except I had the biggest urge to..well, something _just friends_ don't do.

Everyone made their way out of the big building and scattered off to the tables that were handing out outfits before going into their cabins to change. I examined the attire they had given the girls.

Black shorts and a black spaghetti strapped shirt. For a church camp this was sort of revealing, but I brushed it off and continued to walk.

"Can't wait to see you in that." Sasuke said to me with a smirk.

"Yeah, I bet all the other guys can't wait to see me in it either." I replied, knowing how he would react before it happened.

His eyes darted around, making sure no other male campers were looking in my direction. His smirk had left and was replaced with an agitated expression.

I smirked to myself as I entered my cabin and walked to the bathroom to change. Thankfully Karin wasn't here yet. I changed pretty quickly and started towards the door.

Maybe I should have used the 20 minutes I had left to just stay in before going out, because as soon as I opened the door a huge ball of mud slammed into my stomach and knocked the breathe out of me.

I heard Karin's maddening laughter as I tried desperatley to catch my breathe while trying not to look like it hurt too much.

Karin was really getting to me. It was only going to get worse from here on. She had been obsessed with Sasuke ever since she laid eyes on him. Most every girl was. I didn't really see what all the fuss was about back then. Those girls were just hormonal and were trying to get the one guy who would be more than willing to satisfy their needs.

On top of trying to breathe I was starting to feel a little sick. All this thinking of other girls and Sasuke wasn't good for me.

I wanted so badly to scoop up all the mud my hands could hold and just throw it in her face. But knowing her she would report it and get me disqualified. I guess I'm going to have to wait until she changes to get back at her.

"What's wrong Sakura? Did I hurt you? Maybe you should go run and tell Sasuke. He probably wouldn't care. All he's after is physical. That's all he's ever been after."

I wasn't about to let a comment like that get in my head. After all he'd sort of proven that theory wrong, right?

"I still wonder why he would choose a girl with a figure like _yours_ over a girl with a figure like _mine_."

I wasn't about to let one like _that_ get to me either. Actually, I was.

I started laughing a little. Soon I couldn't hold it all in anymore and was laughing like I had just heard the funniest joke on the face of the earth.

I think it made her mad because she pushed past me and slammed the cabin door behind her.

I don't know what the hell that's supposed to do. She's gonna have to come back out here anyway.

I stopped laughing and regained my regular breathing pattern. I began to make my way towards the side of my cabin. I kneeled down, and started to make the biggest ball of mud I possibly could. I didn't want the mud to be too dry because I wanted it to splatter all over her face.

I picked up the pile of mud in my hands and started mushing it all together.

Screw following the rules. She was going to get it.

"What are you doing?" I heard a whisper beside me. I was too caught up in my actions to reply with anything but a "shh"

The cabin door opened, I saw Karin's two feet step out, I walked out from the side of the cabin, and threw the slimy ball of mud straight towards Karin's head.

It was the best thing I had ever seen. I was only granted a few moments of pure satisfaction before mud balls from all directions started flying towards us.

Before I knew it I was running from everyone. Trying to avoid the flying balls of mud in the air.

"Sakura." I heard a voice call to me. It didn't sound like Sasuke's usual tone. I cautiously looked to where it had come from.

I should have just ran instead.

* * *

**Sasuke'sPOV **

I thought I was going to regret it the moment the muddy glob had left my hand. But that was indeed not the case.

The small surprised sqeal she had made when it had come into contact with her face. Her extrememly angry gaze on me when she wiped the mud off with her fingertips. Sakura's legs, collar bone and arms had been splattered with mud by my other male team mates. It kinda turned me on. Actually, it _really_ turned me on. I was ready to just tackle her and...

"Aw, is my little Girlfriend mad at me?"

What could these camp counselors be thinking when they come up with this stuff? Did they even realize how hot this was?

I should have ripped myself out of my dirty little fantasy sooner because just when my imagination was getting good, five different bigger globs of mud had hit me square in the head and chest, nearly knocking me off my feet.

I wiped off the caked mud on my face and saw Sakura and Ino staring back at me in amusment.

It wasn't long before I was lost in my thoughts of Sakura while the girls laughed at their glory.

The siren went off from the large speakers that were placed throughout the camp grounds.

"First two hour break starts now."

My head was only thinking about one person. I knew who I wanted to spend my two hour break with.

Sakura.

I reached for her arm and began leading her towards a cabin no one else had ran into yet.

I didn't really comprehend what I was doing until I closed and locked the door behind me and turned to face Sakura.

She looked confused, like she had no idea what was going on.

I took one look at her and forced myself to look away and sit on the bed before I lost control of myself. She was so..beautiful.

Hot. Pretty. Sexy. All of it. That was Sakura.

I've never had actual feelings for a girl before. This was so new. It didn't feel strange. Just something I never knew existed before.

"Sasuke. What's wrong?"

That was one of the very few statements she had said to me my whole life that wasn't life threatening or an insult.

"Nothing."

I stood and walked over to her. I was thinking of kissing her. And before I knew it, I was.

However I hadn't started it, she had.

My lips on hers was the best feeling. I'll admit I like kissing.

But I love kissing Sakura.

I wrapped my arms around her dirty body. She was still managing to make me go crazy for her, even though she was covered in mud.

I couldn't talk though. I was as dirty as she was.

Yet she still slid her hands up and down my chest and a little close to my zipper.

Would she really go there?

I would never make her get on her knees. That's what girls like Karin do.

Sakura would never, she was just toying with my head. Like always.

I stepped toward her and she stepped back. Further and further until she sat down on the bed. I placed my hands on the sides of her face, breaking the kiss to breathe. I slid my hand down her neck and placed it on her chest, pushing her back and bringing our faces together again.

We laid there kissing for I don't know how long. I didn't know how much more time I could keep myself from trying to go further.

But did I even want to _not _go further?

I think I want to wait. I stood suddenly and she followed, looking confused.

I don't want to do this so early in our relationship. That's how much respect I have for her. It blows my mind.

Sasuke Uchiha never had respect for any girl. Ever.

She kissed me again.

My fingers grasped the hem of her speghetti strapped shirt, tugging it upwards. Higher, and higher until I was pulling it over her head. I discarded it to the floor and slid my hands around her hips and pressed her against me.

I pressed my lips to the side of her neck. I kissed it and slid my lips across her soft skin, smirking when I witnessed the small hairs on her shoulders stand on end.

I felt a slight breeze on my lower belly and back.

Sakura Haruno was taking my shirt off. It couldn't get any better than this.

Well, it could. But this was pretty damn good.

I didn't protest when my torso was exposed and my shirt was also laying forgotten on the floor.

Her face was getting closer to mine, but I brought my fingertips up to her chin and rubbed small circles while I looked into her glazed eyes.

I'm sure mine looked the same.

I stepped back and placed a hand on each of her shoulders.

I closed the gap between our faces and kissed her lips gently.

Nothing further than the lips.

We stood there, our lips pressed together while we took quiet breathes, bathing in the feeling.

We pulled away from eachother and her eyebrows did this funny movement, like she was contemplating something.

I saw her hands move and my eyesight followed them as I watched her grab the top of her shorts and begin to pull them down.

She wanted to.

She really wanted to.

Sakura trusted me that much that she was going to let me have her, right here, covered in mud.

I was so stunned that the only thing that could make me think sort of straight again was Sakura saying my name.

It wasn't in a statement way thought. She said my name like she needed to know something.

"Yeah?" I invited her question. I didn't want her to think I was as gone for her as I actually was. I was way gone. I just wanted her to know I was listening.

"Am I-" She paused, adverting her eyes from me.

"really your girlfriend?"

Of all the things she could possibly ask me. It was if we were together.

Of course we were together. After all this time. We should have been together all along.

"Of course we are, stupid."

She didn't seem annoyed at my tone or my little insult.

If fact, she smiled a little before she pulled her shorts from her waist and let them fall to the floor.

Then she watched me. Like it was my turn.

I took in her appearance. From her black bra to her black underwear. She was so pretty. The sight of her was almost overwhelming.

I managed to bring my fingers to my zipper. The clothes the guys had to wear were basically old camp uniforms.

I realized my fingers were shaking. Did that mean I was nervous, or excited?

By the time I got my thoughts together I was in my dark blue boxers, and Sakura was running her lips across my chest.

I grasped her upper arms, and held in a frustrated sound.

She had no idea what she was doing to me.

"Sakura."

My tone was serious. No joking around. I had to know if this is what she really wanted.

I brought my lips close to her ear. "You really want to?" I had to hear it. "Tell me you want it. Say it."

I waited for the words. Waited for her to give me the push I needed.

"I want tp."

I backed her towards the bottom bunk of one of the beds and she sat on it like earlier.

Except now we didn't have that many clothes on.

I got on top of her and placed one of my legs in between hers. I held her close to me and kissed her lips again.

We started kissing and taking off the rest of the clothes that were still keeping our bodies from being completely pressed against eachother.

I ran my hands up and down her body, carressing and squeezing a little in some places.

I loved the sounds she was making. It was like the best drug in the world.

I don't know how much time passed before I was ready to make the final step. The one that would complete everything we had been doing.

The one that would make her mine.

I stopped kissing her for a second to ready myself.

I looked at her again. Her pretty green eyes held a million emotions and feelings in them. And I was glad that it was me that made that happen.

"Are you ready, Sakura?" I asked, thinking of how I had been ready to do this to her for years.

There was a short pause.

"Yes."

So I did. As soon as I heard her small whimper of pain I pressed my lips to hers to help her keep her mind off of the pain.

This was the most amazing feeling.

I would usually whisper dirty things into my partners ears right about now.

Really graphic things that I would never allow Sakura to hear.

This time, I whispered something else.

"I love you."

* * *

**REVIEW! **


	12. I Love You

**Freak-4-god **- 1,It is an M rated story after all lol 2,sorry D: 3, the newest one that's been coming on cartoon network. Even though its not so new anymore since I'm a horrible updater and deserve to be hit in the face :X

**Kaamen** - Feel free to just smack me then haha. For not updating and whatnottt. and school was pretty much okay. But I heard being a Junior is a lot of work and I'm not really looking forward to it lmao. So we both better prepare and enjoy the summer while we can huh ?

* * *

**Title: Konoha Church Camp**

_Summary:_ _Church camp has never been so adolescently brilliant. Mortal enemies since kinder garden, what will Sasuke and Sakura do when they go to the same church camp over the summer? M for later chapters._

**Chapter 12: I Love You**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I replayed the words over and over in my head. I let them assault my brain and they became the center of every thought I had ever had. They became all of my memories and the lessons I've learned.

They were everything. When I heard those words escape his once hateful lips it was like I had been under a layer of cement my whole life and I had just managed to free myself. I was flying, no weight on my shoulders anymore, like I had been waiting for this forever. I was on top of the world.

Sasuke had collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily, not bothering to lift any of his weight from me. I liked it that way. I wanted all of him pressing down over me. I could live here for the rest of my life. I could die right now and feel completely fulfilled.

None of this seemed like it was real. It was just like a fairy tale.

Our breathing patterns calmed down after a minute or two. I just laid there, basking in the feeling of Sasuke's bare chest on top of mine. I concentrated on his heartbeat. I could feel it still quickly pounding away in his chest.

I heard Sasuke mutter a string of curses when a sudden knock on the door brought us back to reality.

"Break time is over!" Came Asuma's familiar voice as he continued on his way to bang his fist on all of the other cabin doors.

This was going to be a long day.

"Some break huh?" Sasuke teased, smirking down on me.

I playfully pushed him away. I couldn't help but giggle at him again as we got up and began dressing.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I can't believe I told her I loved her. Well, I can. But still. Truth is, I didn't know I loved her until the second I had said it. Pretty fair ground I guess. I wonder what she thought about it.

Did she love me too?

I shook my head a bit, trying to rid myself of all these new thoughts of Sakura. It had been a week since that day we slept together.

It's not like I wasn't constantly thinking of her before now. It was just now everything was so much more...different. Maybe even complicated?

But it's a good complicated right?

Oh, what the hell am I thinking.

I jumped down from my bunk and punched Naruto in the arm.

"H-Hinata you're so pretty. Love it when you blush." Naruto mumbled.

_'Hinata huh?' _I thought, smirking to myself as I grabbed his arm and began to shake him.

"Naruto wake the hell up." I said quietly, sounding a little impatient. I was more than a _little _impatient. I was actually pretty sure my head was about to explode.

I needed Naruto to start running his stupid mouth to me so I could get my mind off of Sakura. Not too much though. Just a little. I was starting to feel a bit frustrated.

Naruto finally came to and sat up lazily, wiping some drool off of the side of his mouth.

"Sasuke what the hell? What time is it?"

"Hell if I know. Just, talk to me alright?"

Naruto looked at me like I was wearing a pink frilly dress and dancing the waltz with Orochimaru. I might as well have been. I just woke up Naruto to get my mind off of a girl.

So much for my notoriously bad ass reputation in Naruto's eyes.

He quickly shook that look off of his face and replaced it with worry.

"Something happen?" He asked me, sounding confused.

"Well. Nothing _bad_ happened. _Good _things happened. _Real_ good things happened."

I stopped myself before I started voicing all of the thoughts I was trying to lock away for the time being to Naruto.

"Never mind just forget about it."

I climbed back into my bunk and shut my eyes, trying to clear my mind and get some rest.

It has been about an hour since I tried waking Naruto up to talk to me. What a fucking dumb idea that was.

Only now it wasn't Sakura who was keeping me awake. I had already come to a conclusion that I loved her, and I would wait for her to say it back is all. That's as simple as it's going to get.

But I still couldn't seem to get to sleep. Why the hell can't I sleep?

Just when I was about to jump down and try to wake up Naruto again I heard the door to the cabin open. I stilled myself, trying not to make a sound so I could listen.

Who the hell was that?

I saw Itachi shuffle sleepily over to his bed. Back from another party I assumed.

That's right. I had still never gotten him back had I? Maybe Sakura could help me with that.

I heard the door open again a few minutes after Itachi had started snoring.

Who the hell was that?

"So you can right? How soon?"

I knew that voice. In fact I despised that voice. I'm sure Sakura hated it just as much as I did.

It was Karin.

"Shut the hell up you _insolent_ girl." He spat at her, obviously fed up with her annoying mouth.

What the hell was Karin even talking about? Could Orochimaru do _what_ soon? I knew whatever Orochimaru did was illegal. I just couldn't figure out what it was.

I began thinking up all of the possibilities in my head.

I sighed quietly, listening to the somehow distant sound of Orochimaru trying to get back into bed without waking anyone after Karin left.

I closed my eyes as I formulated anything that would be good enough to qualify as a suitable revenge on Itachi to get back at him.

The conversation between Karin and Orochimaru was getting to me though.

I eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Damn. I'm completely defenseless.

Karin had me cornered.

We had just got finished listening to the morning service. Turns out Asuma had lost the list of theme's for the remaining weeks, so in the mean time we were told to just sit tight and find ways to occupy our time while they got everything back in order.

This camp sure was a bit dysfunctional lately. Not to mention there didn't seem to be a single worker anywhere in sight, and I was about to get jumped.

If it was just Karin I'm sure I could have handled myself.

Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be the case. She also had three brunette girls tagging along behind her as she forced me to step back further into the bushes.

We had been on the edge of the woods at first, and it had taken me too long to notice how far away from camp we actually were.

The edge of the woods was already a good ways away.

Usually I would have been hanging around Ino or Hinata. But they didn't seem to have much time for me anymore. Ino has been getting.. close to a good few of the guys here. It didn't really bother me but, I could use some time with her too is all.

As for Hinata, Naruto had become rather fond of her lately. I wasn't about to burst her amazing happiness bubble. It just wasn't my thing.

All I really thought about anymore was Sasuke. Sadly.

Karin stepped forward. But I figured stepping back was only counter productive. If only I had realized that sooner.

She ran one of her fingers under my chin, tilting my face up towards her as she spoke.

"This is only a taste of what's coming your way Haruno." She said lowly.

I gave a light laugh, causing her eye's to widen slightly in surprise.

"Bring it on."

I know I shouldn't have been encouraging her. But I mean what other choice did I have? I guess I have pride issues.

Her fist drew back, signaling that she was about to try and make the first move. I quickly fell to my knees, catching her off guard as I punched her as hard as I could in the stomach.

She doubled over in pain and I stood quickly as the other three charged in my direction. I was able to get out of the way of one of the girls punches, but the other two managed to come in contact with my head and side.

For a second I thought I was going to pass out from that blow to the head, but my vision cleared again as I tried to ready myself for their next attempt.

I should have been more ready because the next thing I knew I was being pounded in the head again, only this time it was harder, and it wasn't stopping.

And this time I couldn't remain conscious. I gladly slipped into the darkness, leaving the pain behind.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

The word pissed didn't even come close to how I was feeling when I found out Sakura was in the camp infirmary.

I was way beyond infuriated. I was going to torture whoever did this until they begged me to kill them instead. They would pay. I had to figure something out, anything.

When I visited her earlier. I was disappointed when she was still unconscious. I had wanted to ask her all the questions I could about what she remembered.

Ino and one of her guy friends had been "taking a walk" or something when they came across her. Or so I heard. I needed to know more.

I wanted to know everything.

It was midday and everyone was out and about doing various things. I would usually be spending this time annoying the hell out of Sakura, but since that isn't possible at the moment.

There was so much to worry about now.

I still had to figure out a way to get back at Itachi. And I had yet to…

That's it. I could be spending my time plotting. Of course.

My mind was temporarily free from worrying about Sakura so much as I jumped down from my bunk and made my way over to the corner where Itachi had all of his belongings.

I opened a drawer that he put some of his stuff in.

Nothing really out of the ordinary. Just some pens and paper and his gross boxers.

'_Huh, he seemed like more of a briefs kind of guy to me' _I thought, smirking to myself as I closed the drawer and moved on to one of his duffle bags, I moved a few things around, only finding clothes and surprisingly hygiene items.

I paused, my eyes catching site of an out of place duffel bag I had never seen before. I unzipped it and shuffled through some of the belongins, coming to the conclusion this it belonged to Orochimaru. I came across a grocery store bag that had been stuffed away in one of his zipper pockets.

I extracted it and opened it up, pulling out some sort of papers.

They turned out to be pictures.

I didn't really recognize any of them. Until I came across one that made me pause.

It sort of rang a bell. The girl in the picture sure did look a bit familiar. I thought hard, trying to remember where I had seen her before.

'_Her name is..Shelbi. Shelbi Metrejean.' _

I dropped the photos, standing and walking quickly over to where Deidara had been sleeping, which was right next to Naruto's bottom bunk on the floor.

Stupid church camp and their limited space.

I picked up his covers, shaking them to get what I was looking for.

I sure hope I'm wrong. I never thought it could have been this bad.

Finally a few old newspapers fell from the blankets. They had been saving them to put on top of the wooden table that was in the shack in the woods during their beer pong games.

They didn't want it to mold and stink up the place if they spilled any alcohol.

Smart on their part.

I brought my thoughts back to the current situation and I flipped frantically through the pages, searching for what I was looking for. Looking for the confirmation I needed but sure as hell didn't want.

My heart pounded in my chest from anticipation and anxiety. I sure hoped no one walked in right now, I would look awfully suspicious.

Finally, I found the page that I was looking for. It had the same exact picture as the one I had just seen from Orochimaru's bag.

Underneath the image they had big bold letters. Letters that made words that I wished I would never have to read about someone I knew.

"**18 year old female found dead. Murderer still at large."**

I quickly skimmed through the article, finding out that they had no idea who had done it, but evidence suggested a third party was involved.

In other words, a hit man.

I stuffed the news paper back into the blankets as I crawled back over to the pictures as fast as I could, trying to stuff the pictures back into the bag.

I'm honestly a bit freaked out right now.

I had always known Orochimaru was a bad guy, but I never could have imagined he would be a killer.

As I shoved the remaining pictures back into the bag I saw one that made me freeze.

All of my previous feelings of fear were quickly washed away and replaced with a blank feeling as I stared at the face of the girl I had loved since the day I met her.

Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**Review! [:**


	13. Dire Situation

**Title: Konoha Church Camp**

_Summary:_ _Church camp has never been so adolescently brilliant. Mortal enemies since kinder garden, what will Sasuke and Sakura do when they go to the same church camp over the summer? M for later chapters._

**Chapter 13: Dire Situation**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Looking at Sakura in that infirmary had to be one of the worst things I ever had to see. It really pissed me off. I wish that anger was the only emotion I was experiencing right now.

Stupid Haruno, always making me feel things I didn't want to feel.

I felt angry, anxious, desperate, and vengeful all at once. I'm sure these feelings are only short term. But the thing I'm about to do will probably make me feel regretful for the rest of my life.

I couldn't help it. This was for Sakura. I was doing this for her. No matter how she takes it I know this is the right thing to do. I've looked into every other possible option, but this one was the safest.

"S-sasuke." I heard her tired voice finally reach my ears.

She looked up at me, those eyes filled with the remnants of the physical pain she was feeling. It was the relief and joy that I saw that made me feel like shit.

I looked down on her, trying to keep my facial expression hard and impassive.

"Sakura." I replied, as I let her look over me.

I couldn't bring myself to ask her what had happened. I didn't want to ever have to hear her speak of things that brought her pain again. This was all my fault after all.

After I was gone and out of her life she could be happy.

Karin would stop trying to hurt her and she could _be happy_.

I never made her happy.

I mean just fucking look at her. She was beaten half to death and it was all because of me.

Karin just couldn't take a hint could she?

I knew Karin was the one who had put the hit out on her. It was obvious wasn't it? The conversation the other night. It was all so clear. And so unfair.

I had just accepted my feelings for her, and now it was all being torn away from me. I braced myself, reminding myself over and over again that the reason Sakura was here was because Karin wanted me and Sakura and I were so involved.

"Sakura, I don't want you to get hurt anymore." I said, my voice dripping with the desperation that I was trying so hard to hide.

"It's okay." She said, sounding concerned.

I placed my hands on the sheets beside her, balling up my fists to try to stay in control of my words. This was all so fucking hard.

I wanted to raise my voice, but I knew that would only hurt her more. I would have to let out my frustration later.

She reached for one of my hands and wrapped her fingers around it.

"I'm okay." She said, gently at first. "I never knew _Sasuke_ would ever be so worried." She laughed.

I took my hand away and the smile that I loved so much disappeared. Probably the last one I would see from her towards me.

"What is it?" She asked, sounding hesitant.

"We both know this won't work." I stated, keeping my eyes on the floor.

Silence. It seemed to go on and on. I kept my eyes downcast.

When I looked back up at her, her facial expression had changed completely.

"Why? Because of Karin?" She asked, her words were laced with hatred. She was beyond pissed. After all she had shared something with me that she had never shared with anyone else.

Truth be told I wouldn't have it any other way. She will always be _mine_ after all. No one else's.

"It's too dangerous."

I just hate how it has to be this way.

Then I heard it. She was..crying.

I lifted my head to look at her.

She faced the other way, not wanting me to see her tears I guess. I was never good with tears.

"Get out." She spat at me. "I hate you."

I almost believed those words. She sure sounded like she hated me.

But it was better this way. If she hated me then no one would want to hurt her.

I stood, taking one last look at her before turning and heading for the door.

"I mean it." She stated just before the door closed behind me.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I can't believe it. I won't believe it. I hate him. I hate Sasuke Uchiha. Who the hell was I kidding thinking we could ever be together?

I didn't bother to wipe my tear stained face. I let the sadness flow out of me. I needed to get it all out. I loved him. I should have told him that I loved him too. Maybe then he would have at least tried to get through this bullshit with me.

I don't understand what the big deal is. All Karin did was get a couple of girls to jump me. I mean I'm alive so why is he freaking out.

"Dammit!" I screamed, grabbing the crappy digital clock beside me and throwing it across the room as hard as I could. One of the buttons flew off as it clattered to the floor. I don't care anymore. I have to find Ino. I have to forget.

I sat up slowly, my head spinning a little before I stood. I didn't see the nurse anywhere. I glanced out of the window. It was dark already, Ino was probably with some guys at another party.

I walked briskly across the floor towards the exit.

I would need to change clothes if I was going to forget Sasuke tonight.

As soon as I walked into my cabin Karin wasted no time in greeting me.

"Oh, so you're back so soon Sakura? We've all been so concerned."

"Back the fuck off Karin." Ino said harshly, walking quickly towards me to give me a hug.

"Sakura, you idiot!" She said loudly before pulling me back and grasping me by the upper arms to get a good look at me.

"I was so worried." She said smiling. "We definitely have to go out tonight." she finished, her expression still happy and excited.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I replied, before being dragged over to a couple of outfits that Ino had all set up for me to try on.

I reached for one that consisted of a baby blue polo with a black mini skirt. It's not like I wanted to try it on. I was just admiring it's…femininity.

"That's what I'm wearing." She said, elbowing me in my side and grinning.

"But this," she began, holding up a different set of clothes. "is all yours."

Now I'll admit Ino has great taste, but sometimes the things she wore were a bit too.._revealing_.

Fortunately, this wasn't one of those times and she had managed to pick out something that was cute, but not too daring.

The shirt was black and gray striped, with sleeves that went to your elbows. Underneith the black and gray it looked like it had a white collar button up shirt, only it was connected.

The bottoms were just denim shorts that were bought with holes already in them and frayed on the bottom.

"Well, what the heck are you waiting for? Get dressed! I haven't hung with you in ages since we've been here. It's only fair I get you all to myself for tonight." She said winking playfully at me before shoving me into the bathroom and slamming the door.

* * *

Where the hell could Ino have gotten to?

She had been right next to me just a second ago. I glanced around, only finding an unfamiliar couple locked in an embrace and pretending that no one else was watching.

I couldn't help the jealousy that began to surface. Not too long ago I was able to lose myself in that kind of thing.

But not anymore.

And over something so stupid.

"Sakura. Not alone are you?" I reluctantly turned to meet that sickeningly familiar voice.

"No." I answered, looking up uncomfortably into the eyes of Orochimaru.

"Sure looks like it." He said sensually before grabbing my chin in between his fingers and tilting my head upwards to meet his gaze.

I backed away, wanting nothing more than for his hands to be off of me.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Where the hell is everyone anyway." I asked Naruto, unconsciously sounding like an ass.

I was a huge fucking ass. Sakura hated me. Just when things were finally piecing together I just had to go and mess it all up.

"They all went to the shack to get drunk. I thought about going but Hinata said she was staying in so I decided to just chill here." He explained.

"No one asked about you and Hinata." I spat at him, trying to release some of my angst on him.

"Sasuke, if you're that upset about Sakura why don't you just fix it?" he asked, getting annoyed with my attitude I assume.

"Because it's not something I can fix Naruto. It's done. Over with. I can never be with her. That's just how it has to be."

I was hoping for a witty comment, something I could put a little smart ass in replying to, but nothing came. For once in his life I think Naruto didn't know what to say.

"Maybe we should go to that party after all." He finally suggested halfheartedly, hoping I would take the bait.

I decided to try it at least. No use in griping all night long.

* * *

**Karin's POV**

I don't think I could be more satisfied. Sakura Haruno has been a thorn in my side for too long.

This had to be one of the best moments of my life. That ugly Haruno bitch was finally going to pay for everything.

She should have never even looked at my sasuke. How dare she. I eyed Orochimaru as he approached her from behind and began speaking.

I was too far away to hear anything, but it didn't matter. I knew exactly what he was doing and I couldn't stop the smirk that forced itself upon my lips.

'_Finally.' _That's all I could think of as I saw the tiny pill fall silently into the water bottle Sakura had brought along with her. She had been too distracted, she had let her guard down. She had always been so stupid. I would have never allowed such an end to fall upon me.

She was pathetic. I was really doing her a favor by taking her out.

I laughed shortly. I would have continued to bask in the blissful feeling I was getting from thinking of how Sakura was finally going to be out of my hair, but I saw Sasuke walking in just ask Sakura was making her way upstairs.

I rushed over to him, eager to talk with him, but a little more nervous because I couldn't let Sasuke get to Sakura.

'_I won't let him ruin this,' _I thought helplessly as I strutted over to him.

"Hey Sasuke!" I yelled, sounding enthusiastic. He liked that right? Sakura was a loud mouth so he had to.

He shoved me aside, cursing under his breathe as he looked around. "Naruto. I need a drink." He said casually as he glanced back at me, wearing that same scowl he always wore. It sure did light a fire in my stomach when he looked at me.

It was going to be more fun distracting him than I thought it would be.

He would soon be all mine.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Orochimaru always gave me the creeps, always trying to strike up a conversation with me.

Maybe I should have stayed downstairs despite him. The sounds that seemed to come from every room were starting to get to me. I couldn't take it.

It was starting to me feel a bit sick. I needed to lay down. If only there were some empty rooms around here, I thought helplessly, trying every door knob in sight.

Finally one opened, and it was the one I had been hoping for. I ran over to the toilet, falling to my knees as I gripped it's porcelain bowl. I dry heaved a few times, making myself feel even worse.

Nothing was coming up, it was just water. I hadn't had anything since I got out of the infirmary besides water. What the heck could be making me sick?

"My my, looks like your stomach didn't like that too much did it."

I wiped my mouth self consciously before looking up to see who had come in.

The sounds around me were all distorted and hard to comprehend. What was I doing again? I looked ahead of me, eyeing the toilet bowl with confusion. Why was I in a bathroom? What was I doing in here again?

Oh yeah, Being sick. So sick. I tried to stop thinking. It was making me nauseas.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It caught me off guard but I didn't have the energy to jump or shy away. I didn't have the energy to do much of anything. I sort of wanted to go to sleep. I wanted to lie down and slip into unconsciousness.

A sudden jolt of pain on my collar bone put an end to those thoughts, bringing me back to my senses, if only a little.

"You're not going to get off that easy, Haruno."

The last word was whispered next to my ear, meant to intimidate me no doubt. It was then I knew who was behind me.

That voice that always dripped with so much unwanted sensuality towards others that it made me want to vomit again.

I looked at Orochimaru over my shoulder, trying to send as much hatred and anger towards him that I possibly could with my eyes. My body still felt weak and unable to act as quickly as my thoughts.

Just how the hell did I end up like this? What the hell is happening?

My eyes widened a fraction as he lowered his head down to my collar bone and sucked on the spot for a few moments.

Those had to be the worst seconds of my life.

I felt another sharp pain, as he pulled away. I forced myself to look lower.

Blood. There was already so much blood. It seemed to be flowing out of me. I already felt light headed from the loss, but I had to stay conscious.

I hadn't noticed it until I saw. I should have noticed getting sliced open pretty close to my neck shouldn't I?

Maybe it was one of those 'don't feel it until you see it' types of wounds. Which were the worst.

I looked at the trail of blood dripping onto the hard wooden floor.

Why was he doing this? What had I ever done to him?

"Why…are you hurting me?" I managed to ask, my body screaming at me in pain to just pass out already.

"One of the things I love about my job," He began, bringing a silver blade up to his lips before licking it clean.

"Is the things you hear people say before they die."

I never thought I could feel so afraid of a person before. I had always been a bit creeped out by horror movies, but I could have never imagined this is was real terror felt like.

Here I was bleeding on the bathroom floor in the middle of nowhere with no one looking for me. A fellow upperclassman kneeling beside me with clear ill intent.

This was nothing like watching a movie. It was too intense.

Tears pooled in my eyes before I could stop them.

"Please…don't." I begged. I was helpless. I could barley move and I had already lost too much blood to stand.

"Sorry. I'm not paid to be merciful."

I felt him stand up behind me. He grabbed onto my upper arms painfully, forcing me to stand. My knees were trembling, and so were my hands. I was so scared. This couldn't be real.

I stumbled into him, my vision going blurry every now and then.

My face was pressed against his chest and I felt him laughing as he opened the door again, making sure no one was around before wrapping an arm around my middle and half dragging me to a different location. He definitely wasn't trying to be gentle.

He also wasn't worrying about leaving a trail of blood behind him. Why was he so confident that no one was going to notice that?

I was suddenly aware of the severity of my situation. Panic seized my every though. But I was soon closed into another room before I could even think of screaming for help. Which would have been hard anyway, considering I didn't even have it in me to make a full sentence.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

'_Deidara better not be where I think he is.' _I thought vehemently before trudging up the stairs, ready to burst into every door if I had to find him.

I thought I told him we needed to make a beer run earlier.

Insolent bastard never listens. Just as I was reaching the second to top step I froze, listening closely to that familiar chuckle. I felt the bile rise in my throat.

Swallowing hard I looked around the corner, trying not to draw attention to myself.

The first thing I saw was the blood. It was the first thing anyone would notice.

I had always known Orochimaru had a horrid job that was more than illegal. I just never thought it could be something so vile and disgusting.

Worse than anything I had ever done, and I had done some pretty shitty things in my time so far.

But I would never take another's life that didn't deserve it.

I watched silently as he dragged the pink haired girl across the wooden floor out of the bathroom to a vacant bedroom. She had obviously been unable to walk correctly on her own. Her feet dragging across the floor had been enough proof of that.

The door shut roughly, echoing in the deserted hall. I didn't flinch. I stood there, as still as stone. This was none of my business. My foolish brother is the only one who has the right to be concerned. Even though he had pissed me off to the high heavens every day this girl shouldn't be in a situation like that. She deserved better.

I felt the need to act pounding through my veins. I wanted to help, but it wasn't in me. I wouldn't interfere. It would be more trouble than it was worth.

Deidara doesn't seem to be up here. It would undoubtedly be more noisy than it was now if he was. I forced myself to turn around, trying to push the thoughts of what was taking place out of my head.

It wasn't my problem. I needed another drink.

Before I knew it I was in the kitchen, surrounded by about ten coolers.

I opened one, searching for an alcoholic beverage that would give me a strong enough buzz to take the edge off of the night.

I found some vodka and began searching for a shot glass in one of the cabinets.

I poured one and shot it, bringing the bottle back down to pour another.

"Itachi." I downed another shot before looking into the eyes of my little brother.

The brother who I had had the most negative relationship with for the longest time.

I finally had the chance to get this new found guilt off my chest. The buzz I was getting was making the moment all thet more exciting.

I took another shot, ignoring the burning sensation it gave me on the way down as I looked down on Sasuke.

"Don't get me wrong. I still hate you and all, but there's just some things I don't agree with."

He looked a little confused.

"You might wanna go see your little girlfriend. Upstairs." I grabbed the bottle of vodka, leaving the shot glass behind as I made my way through the crowd. I still needed to find Deidara.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I almost flinched at the word 'girlfriend.' Of course no one knew what I had done. But it didn't matter now. I had hurt her for no reason.

Sakura's here? No. This couldn't be happening. She's such a fucking idiot. She should have stayed where I left her. God she has no idea what's out there.

Suddenly I felt scared out of my mind. Not to mention infuriated beyond belief. How fucking dare anyone think they could mess with her. I might already be too late.

I sprinted towards the stairs. Knocking several drinks out of peoples hands and knocking couples over who seemed to be lost in the moment. Strings of curses reached his ears but they meant nothing to him. They could talk all the shit they wanted. He had way more important things to tend to.

I took to the stairs, blinded with rage. It was when I had to catch myself from doing a face plant on the top step that I realized I needed to take a few deep breathes before going on.

After all breaking down every door wasn't exactly a good plan of action. There were too many rooms, this being the church camps party house and all.

Over twenty of them.

And all of them were occupied with people who were doing things that they did not want to be interrupted while doing. I have to stop myself from going crazy and think more rationally.

I finally regained my composure. I approached the first door quietly and listened. I pressed my ear to the door, listening for any noise that may have been coming from the other side.

Moans and cries of pleasure. It was definitely not Sakura. Besides, I know exactly what the sounds she made when she was being pleasured sounded like, and that was definitely not it.

I moved quickly to the next door. This could take more time than he wanted to take. But breaking down every door would take longer.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

The sides of my vision were beginning to darken. I could feel my will to fight slipping away from me. Orochimaru paced around me, still wearing that same smirk that he had when he had spoken of my death so casually, like it was nothing.

He sat on the bed beside me. Hot tears still spilled out of my eyes as I squeazed them shut, not wanting to see what he was going to do next. Maybe I would wake up and it would all be gone. A fleeting nightmare.

"It's such a shame a pretty face like yours has to be disposed of so harshly."

I opened my eyes to stare at him in horror as he placed his hand firmly over my mouth before sinking the knife that he had cut my shoulder with earlier in my stomach.

My eyes squeezed shut again as I prayed for unconsciousness. The pain was just too much. Why did he have to do it slow? I coughed, gagging when I realized that I was coughing up blood. He removed his hand, wiping the excess blood that had gotten on it on the side of my face.

I shot him a look of pure malice. It was short lived however as he started taking the knife out of my stomach.

Everything was white. I had never felt such intense pain before. Nothing ever compared to this. I was blinded by how much it actually hurt. It was more than I was willing to handle in order to stay alive.

"Kill me." I asked, hoping he would feel just an ounce of pity for me and take the pain away. If I could move I would have done it myself.

The knife had finally made its way out. He brought it up and slid it against my blood and tear stained face.

"So sorry Sakura. I was paid for the slow process."

Orochimaru stood, taking a few steps away from me. I heard a loud bang. It came again a few seconds later. I looked over to see Orochimaru facing the door as someone obviously tried to force their way in.

I almost let that small dose of hope sink in before he turned around, still wearing that same smirk as before.

"Looks like we have a guest."

"Open this door! You, fucking, _bastard_!" I had never heard anyone sound so angry in my life.

* * *

**It's 5 am, and I'm finding out that this story needs a shit load of work. I honestly don't know how I didn't get flamed ha!**


	14. Finally

**:D This chapter is dedicated to phoenixfire211 for writing the funniest story I have read so far xD. and for being twice the updater I will ever be ha. More about her at the end :D**

* * *

**Title: Konoha Church Camp**

_Summary:_ _Church camp has never been so adolescently brilliant. Mortal enemies since kinder garden, what will Sasuke and Sakura do when they go to the same church camp over the summer? M for later chapters._

**Chapter 14: Finally**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I might as well have been blind. I wasn't paying attention to my actions at all anymore. As soon as I heard the sound of Sakura's voice coming from the other side of that door, it was like a switch went off inside of me that made my brain think nothing else mattered but breaking down that door.

It just wasn't falling to the floor fast enough.

As soon as the hinges snapped I kicked it again as it was falling to speed up the process. I ran in without a second thought and tackled Orochimaru to the floor, punching every part of him that I could get my hands on.

It didn't matter how long I was here. It didn't matter who came or who didn't. I wasn't going to stop hitting him until I was forcibly removed. I would prefer that to be never.

I pounded my fists against his sickly colored skin over and over. There could never be enough blood spurting from his nose and mouth in my opinion.

I felt like an animal. Or maybe a criminal. Bloodthirsty, trigger happy. Whatever you wanted to call it. That was me. I wished I _was _an animal. Then I could kill him. I could take his worthless life away for hurting my Sakura.

A light went off in my head and my blows to his already blood covered face slowed down a bit. Just enough time for him to get a few words in.

"My blood isn't the only blood that's covering this floor Uchiha." his voice held a sick gargling sound from the blood that was in his throat.

I punched him again for good measure before looking in every direction, realizing that I had yet to see her condition.

A sharp pain shot up my body and I looked down to see Orochimaru rip a sliver of wood that had been laying beside them out of my leg before stabbing it back into my thigh not an inch from the first wound.

"Fucking piece of shit house." I cursed as I grasped his wrist to try and stop him while he angled the sliver to the left, increasing the pain.

A foot came in contact with the bloody mess underneath me. I was surprised it didn't break his neck. I wished it had. He let go of the piece of wood as he clutched his head in agony.

"Sasuke stop. Get off him." I knew that voice. It was Itachi's. I was still infuriated beyond belief. All of my thoughts were still scattered and haywire, making it hard to think rationally. I ripped the offending object out of my leg.

"I know you feel vengeful but we have to get Sakura to a hospital." He stated. He sounded a bit rushed.

I looked around before my eye's finally found her. I froze. All thoughts of killing Orochimaru suddenly disappeared. Zoning in on her bloody torso I think I almost passed out.

I stood quickly just before an explosion sounded from downstairs.

"What the fuck?" Deidara said as he ran out of the room to see what the hell that was all about.

It wasn't long before he returned, looking paler than usual.

"Everything's on fire." He said seriously before running to the window and opening it.

This old shack would without a doubt burn down in minutes.

He jumped out onto the roof.

I walked over to Sakura, eager to help her up and get her somewhere safe.

But I couldn't touch her. I was too afraid. I would surely hurt her by just trying to pick her up wouldn't I? She looked like she had no idea what was going on. Laying there, half conscious, her eyes heavy and lost.

She had no idea where she was anymore.

Itachi slid his arm under her knees. "Go." he yelled at me as he lifted Sakura off of the floor, wincing when she whimpered in pain.

Screams were coming from outside, breaking me out of my trance.

I walked briskly over towards the window and stepped out onto the roof, waiting for Itachi to follow suit.

My mind was a blur as I got into the backseat of Itachi's car. He placed Sakura in the back with me hastily as he tried his hardest to quicken the pace without hurting her more.

Her head was resting on my lap, her eyes were now closed. I could barley look at her.

I placed my hand on her stomach hard, trying not to hate myself for the pained noise that followed. I had no choice. I had to stop the bleeding. Even if only a little.

Itachi started the car and began speeding down the long dirt road almost instantly.

A feeling of hopelessness began to burrow in my stomach. If Sakura didn't make it, I would never be the same.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Hazy. That was the one word that could describe how I felt. My head hurt like crazy. The worst headache of a lifetime. I tried to open my eyes, but the pain in my head was too much. So instead I tried to think of the last thing that I remembered.

Going out with Ino, trying to find her. Anything past that was a blur. More like a blank.

Anything after going upstairs in search of my best friend was nowhere to be found in my memory.

"Is she..is she waking up?"

'_Ino!' _my head soon punished me for that strained thought. Well at least I know where Ino is. But..where the hell am I? I finally managed to crack my eye's open, still having to deal with the headache of a lifetime. Ino was in absolute hysterics. Big gloppy tears ran down her face as she looked like she struggled to try and control herself.

"Sakura I thought you weren't going to make it! It's all my fault I should have never made you go out. I'm sorry! I'm so stupid I-"

"Ino." I mumbled, raising my right hand to massage the side of my temple to try and ease the throbbing that was quickly growing worse.

As I attempted to raise my left hand to assist in the process I discovered that it wouldn't budge. Something was holding it tight.

I looked over to see Sasuke. He looked…angry? It couldn't be me. The last time I saw the Uchiha I swore to myself I would never let him get the best of me again.

I tried prying my hand from his.

"Let go." I said, surprised at how strong my voice sounded compared to how weak my body felt.

"Come on. Let's give em' space." I recognized Deidara's voice from across the room. Itachi, Deidara, and Ino exited silently. I made a mental note to myself to ask Ino about the reason for Itachi's arm being wrapped around her waist. Since I couldn't force Sasuke to let go of my hand I settled on facing opposite him, determined to ignore every word that he was about to say to me. That bastard thought that just because I was hurt that meant he had to pity me.

What an ass.

I felt myself tear up and began blinking rapidly. I wouldn't let him see me cry. He'd know what power he had over me. Which I regretted ever giving to him. I made so many mistakes.

"Sakura I-"

"Uchiha, Sasuke?" a tall chubby man in a police uniform called out from the entrance. I looked over at him wondering what the hell he could be here for.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave while we question Miss Haruno."

Sasuke squeezed my hand briefly before standing. I hated myself for missing the contact so instantly.

He left the room and it was just the chubby cop and me.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked me, his voice held no concern, his posture was sloppy but his expression was serious and business like.

"Uh. I was at church camp and-" I faltered, looking at him nervously. Would I be punished for sneaking off?

He sighed. "Just tell the truth. You're not in any trouble."

He had a large notepad out and he had already began writing on it. What the hell? I hadn't even said anything yet.

"I went with Ino to a party. I walked upstairs to find her. I don't remember anything else." My answer didn't seem to satisfy him.

"Try to remember more than that." was his frustrated request.

"If I could I would tell you. Are we done here?" I snapped at him, feeling my patience running thin fast. I had more important things to worry about. Why was he the one asking questions? I was the one who was in a hospital and didn't know how I got here in the first place.

I still had Sasuke to deal with.

Surprisingly I would rather face Sasuke than this douche bag right now. Sasuke could probably fill me in on all the shit that was going on.

"Look, I just need a statement. That's all. It's not like we're looking for Orochimaru or anything considering he died in the fire. Know anything about that? Fire. Does that ring any bells?"

A fire? Orochimaru was…dead?

"Why would you be looking for him in the first place?"

He stood looking even more unhappy. "Guess that's all I'm getting out of you." He left just as quick as he had come.

The door couldn't have closed fast enough behind him. Unfortunately, the door didn't close all the way as a familiar arm stopped it just centimeters away from closing.

For the first time since I woke up I attempted to fold my arms over my chest defiantly.

"Ahh." I groaned without meaning to. What was this sudden pain on my side?

"Don't move." he demanded, looking almost angrier than the cop had when I hadn't given him satisfactory answers.

"I don't want to see you." I told him as I ignored his comment, placing my arms at my sides again. Even though that was the biggest lie I had probably ever told in my entire life. I did want to see him. I wanted him to want to see me too. I wanted him to tell me why I was here and how and what the hell was going on with everyone.

"Last night," he began, as if reading my mind. "Orochimaru drugged you. They don't know what it is yet. They don't know if they'll ever be able to identify it. But it obviously it causes memory loss."

He paused and I locked my eyes on his clenched fists. When I didn't comment he continued.

"Karin hired him to try and..kill you. She torched the house thinking she was covering his evidence. Only he didn't make it out. He'd dead."

It hit me like a ton of bricks. How did he know that?

"I over heard them talking. That's why I broke us off. Because I thought it was the best thing for you. To keep you safe."

There was no stopping my tears now. They came sliding down my face before I could even try to stop them. Sasuke didn't seem to mind that I wasn't saying much. He seemed to be reading my thoughts pretty well anyway so I didn't think I needed to.

He reached for my hand again. This time I let him take it.

"You were in pretty bad shape when you got here. I didn't think you were going to make it."

I looked at him more closely now. His eyes were rimmed in red and his face was whiter than usual making him look sick.

"How long have I been here Sasuke?" I asked him, my voice cracking a bit.

"Four and a half days now. Hopefully not much longer."

"How long have _you_ been here?" I asked him. He smirked at this question.

He looked me in the eyes, "Four and a half days now. Hopefully not much longer." he repeated.

I don't believe it. He's been here for almost five days and hasn't even left?

"Sasuke you idiot did you even sleep? You look terrible."

"Your welcome for being so concerned." he said cockily. He didn't seem seriously bothered by my comment. I figured he was just finally glad that I wasn't unconscious anymore.

The mood was finally getting lighter. The topics from earlier drifting from my mind more every second.

"I killed him. Orochimaru is dead because of me."

Yeah, way to make all that come crashing down again.

I looked over to the table beside be and picked up a random orange book that was laying there and tossed it at his head.

"IDIOT I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THAT!" I yelled at him. I was actually glad that it was him. It felt…nice.

"Ouch, fuck. That's my step dad's book be careful with that." He said, letting go of my hand to rub his head.

"Thanks." I quickly added, however, a lot quieter than my last outburst. His smirk returned. "I'm sorry what was that?

I grumbled, looking away from him. I refused to repeat myself. Bastard. He knew what I said.

"I'm sorry too." He said, sounding as serious as ever. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"For what?" I asked, not trying to hide my astonishment

"For being an idiot." he stated before standing and pressing his lips onto mine before I could resist.

I kissed back with the same amount of force that he had.

A kiss has never tasted so sweet.

He pulled away.

"There's another thing." he started.

"What is it?"

"Karin's ass is in jail."

This day just kept getting better and better.

* * *

**One month later**

"Sakura! Sasuke is here!" my mother shouted from the kitchen as she searched for her car keys. Why did she sound like it was her birthday? She hadn't sounded this happy since she returned home.

After receiving word of me being in the hospital she rushed home without a second thought, taking me out of that crazy church camp and was treating me like fine royalty. She had also promised to never leave me in an uncomfortable, awkward, dangerous situation again. That was laughable considering she always rushed off every time Sasuke showed up.

"Hey Sasuke!" she greeted him as she let him in and grasped the doorknob. "I'm going shopping take care of my little girl will you?" She didn't bother waiting for an answer before slamming the door behind her.

After she heard about Sasuke's noble act of saving me she got giddy at the mere mention of his name. I sometimes got the feeling she loved him more than she loved me.

As much as I hate to admit it, I couldn't have been more happy to have her leave us alone on a daily basis.

Sasuke's face grew smug in a heartbeat. He walked towards me like I was prey and I was the first meal he had seen in days.

"Sakura." he said huskily, as he got closer.

Playing along I backed away. "Sasuke." I warned before turning around and running as fast as I could up the stairs. He followed close behind me and managed to latch onto my ankle. I stumbled, turning around to face him right before I was caught off guard by one of his possesive kisses.

"Sasuke stop being a perv." I whispered, laughing as I tried poorly to escape from him. "You know my mom always does this. She's gonna walk back in any minute to see if we're making kids."

"Let's make kids then." he growled, tightening his grip on me before placing longing kisses of my jaw.

I felt my face heat up. Was I seriously blushing? I opened my eyes when his kisses stopped. He was staring at me seriously.

"I've never seen you blush before." he said, his ego growing bigger by the minute.

I thought about possible words to retaliate with. But none came. It was probably the torturous nibbles he was placing on my collarbone. Or maybe it was the way he had me pinned underneath him on the staircase.

Or maybe it was the way I looked into the kitchen and saw my mother wink at me through the window above the sink.

Sasuke stood, oblivious to our one women audience and he scooped me up and walked up the stairs hastily.

I have a feeling my mom has a book of kid names ready.

* * *

**Yayyyyy, the editing is finally done. *sigh* I can sleep now. :P**

**Continued from top:**

**I should learn from her, no? If you haven't read her story "Konoha High: my own personal hell" Then you need to. Now. It's hysterical. Promise.**


	15. Author's Note :D

**A/N: Well to everyone who has read this story and reviewed it already, or if you just read it/put it on alert or a favorite, I love you (: I just wanted to let everyone know that since my writing style has slightly changed/improved that I chose to rewrite this story, and took some things I didn't like out of it completely.**

**But all in all, I'm pretty satisfied with how this story turned out, and just wanted to let all of my readers know that this story has been revised (:**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
